A Weiss Reacts Parody: Downloaded
by SomeRandomGeezer
Summary: Yang Bulk-Downloaded a bunch of games on Weiss Schnee's laptop, so that she could play them, rage and... other stuff. Fic is based on ElfCollaborator's "Weiss Reacts" Series, which you can find here: /u/3110318/ElfCollaborator so please, do go read his fics! Also, White Rose and Bumbleby warning. "Rated T for... being a little naughty." You get that reference and I will love you.
1. Downloaded: World of Warcraft

**Downloaded: World of Warcraft**

 **A/N: Tsup, and welcome, one and all, to 5 minutes of me leeching off somebody else's work!  
**  
 **So, I'm terrible at writing stories. That, and I'm tired, and I have nothing else to do. So what better way to start on than with a fanfic of a fanfic? Haha! Genius! I need help.  
**  
 **"Weiss Reacts" is a great story, though I've only read the first volume. So some of this may be outdated, I don't know, but at least it's entertainment (that's not very entertaining), and that's what's important! So, forget any inconsistencies and just have fun!**

 **I highly recommend you check out the original series by Elfcollaborator, a writer with more skill than me, who is very funny and has used his raw strength to shatter the fourth wall that now lies in smoking ruins. Seriously, check him out, it's a funny, feel-good fanfic which never fails to entertain. If you're reading Elf, props to ya. *Promotional Jazz Hands***

 **Weiss Reacts is of course based on RWBY, which you should hopefully know, as you probably found this in the RWBY section. If you don't, it's great, trust me. Sure, the first season isn't as good as the other two, but it's still all good. Links to Elfcollaborator's page will be in the summary!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise, every single ship I have, no matter how minuscule, would be sailing within two seconds.**

 **Weiss Reacts belongs to Elfcollaborator, otherwise, well... I can't think of any more parodies of this little disclaimer section.**

 **Also, White Rose is present, as it is canon in the reactsverse. There may be some things leaning towards Bumbleby, or just gay pairings in general, but that's just if I can write it without feeling guilty. So that warning's done, you don't like that, be wary, my friend. ONWARDS! TO... uh... I'm out of ideas, just read on.**

* * *

Weiss face-planted the desk, bored with everything around. There were no new fanfics available, League of Legends was being stupid as usual, nobody wanted to play Civilisation 5, and there was NOTHING fun to do. Norn was out running Blake's errands, Elsa was up in the library reading, and Yang was planning antics. Blake was hiding under her blankets with various drills & blueprints, Ruby was munching on cookies, and the CFVY dorm was busy trying to restrain Coco, who was in her Mocha state, complete with a straight jacket for good measure. Nobody was in at the JNPR dorm after another incident involving maple syrup, summoning books and pancakes. Nora denied all involvement with the situation, blaming it on a nearby Jaune. Nothing involving Weiss was going on at all, and it was torture.

Yang flew in through the window, glass shattering as she rolled along the floor and into the chair next to Weiss. "Sup, Ice Queen."

"Hey, Yang. No antics right now, I'm not in the mood."

Yang spent a while processing what lay before her: Weiss, laying across her keyboard, half asleep and mumbling about fanfics. "Riiight. Somebody's bored, huh?"

"Yep."

"No fanfics?"

Weiss sighed melodramatically, flitting through boring website after boring website. "Look! It's all terrible smut and script fics! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Duh, read the smut."

"Yang, I'm not a deviant pervert like you."

"So how come your history states that you searched for, and I quote, 'White Rose Lemon Fanfiction'?"

Needless to say, a furious Weiss was standing there, instead of a very bored one. "THAT WAS NOT ME DAMN YOU, THAT WAS YOU PULLING ONE OF YOUR ANTICS!"

"Heh, so how come you bookmarked it?"

"... I hate you so much..."

Yang stretched out as Ruby grabbed all her cookies and began dragging them towards the wall. After the sound of scraping cookie boxes was over, there was an incredibly long silence as they sat there, bored out of their minds. Eventually, Yang broke said silence.

"So you'd do anything to be able to have some fun again?"

"Besides being involved in antics, yes."

Yang smiled. "Perfect! Now, just let me open this folder..."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see!"

* * *

Weiss stared at the screen. There was a prompt asking for an email and a password, a few things along the edges saying stuff like 'Cinematics', 'Realms' and other things. There was a strange spire, glowing green at the centre, with two odd demonic-looking statues standing either side of it.

"... World of Warcraft?"

"Yep! Me and Rubes played it all the time, we're basically pro's. Plus, it's SUPER fun, so it'll help your boredom!"

"You said that about League..." Weiss grimaced. "Teemo..."

"It won't be anything like that, I promise."

"When did you even download this?"

"Liiiike... a few months ago."

"Huh. Well, I'm not sure, this could be just as bad as League."

"Trust me. It won't."

Blake popped up from under her bed sheets, munching on a Tuna sandwich. "She's right. League, we were playing against others, but if we do this, we'll go for PvE so you won't be fighting real people. Plus, it's an MMORPG, so if we tried any antics, we'd get banned."

Weiss looked over at Yang, feigning shock. "You want me to play something that you can't corrupt with your antics?! Who are you, and what have you done with the REAL Yang?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just enjoy the game, and it'll be cool if all four of us could play! Besides, I've set your account up!"

"Huh... well, it can't hurt to play for a while... so, I'm afraid to ask, but what's my password?"

"It's 'sharkrubyislove'"

Weiss glared accusingly at Yang. "Gee, thanks..."

"Come on, you would've chosen the same, I've seen how you react when she wears that shark costume..."

"Irrelevant, Xiao Long. Irrelevant."Weiss sighed to herself as she logged on, the screen quickly being replaced with a character creation menu, a large Minotaur-like animal in the centre. "And this is...?"

"Wait! Don't do anything yet!"

An eyebrow was raised in Yang's general direction, as Ruby started crawling through the vent in the background. "Okay... I warn you, Yang. I detect an antic."

"No, just click back, we need to choose a good realm!"

"Alright, then which one?"

"Now, I'd suggest Argent Dawn..."

Blake sighed, opening her laptop under the covers. "Here we go..."

Weiss looked back at her in a wild panic. She stood up quickly, throwing her chair across the room. The chair hit the vent, and a slight high-pitched "eep" could be heard, followed by the sound of many cookie-based foods being devoured.

"YANG XIAO LONG, I DETECT AN ANTIC!"

"Relax, it won't affect you!"

Blake hid her face in a nearby pillow, knowing what was coming. "Weiss, it won't affect you."

"She's right, Princess. It'll only affect Blake..."

"I AM NOT GOING TO GOLDSHIRE, I'M TOO MANLY FOR THAT BROTHEL."

"Lots of manly people go to brothels, you know..."

"... I will not be one of them. It would destroy my image."

"Fiiiine... but if you change your mind... I'll be there~."

A sharp intake of breath was made by the heiress of the room, as she held her shark plushie close to her. "You are the only one protecting me from the antics... why the others cannot be like you, I will never know..."

* * *

Yang explained what was happening with the game: Everyone would start a new character and level through their start zone, meeting up afterwards. With that sorted, Weiss was brought back to the character creation screen as she scanned through the options. Needless to say, there was much consideration.

"Yang, there's too much choice, how should I decide?"

"Hmm... well, you like fluffy things, right?"

"Yeah... That's true, I mean, those fluffy space raptors in Starbound were cool enough."

"Eh... well, this is close enough!" A click later, and there was a werewolf... thing on her screen. "This is the fluffiest thing around!"

"... what is this, Yang?"

"It's a Worgen! Fluffiest thing around, like I said!"

"... I want it. I want it now."

"Take it then! Your choice!"

"Ooh, Mage! This one has frost spells! Gimme."

A lot more character creation happened with Weiss scanning over every single option. As she finished, she realised something.

"... I feel different today. Like I'm not the same person as normal. I feel like I can tolerate your existence slightly more than usual..."

Blake's muffled voice came from under her sheets. "Ah, I can explain that. Velvet sent me a message, says this isn't like normal chapters. Says this isn't being written by... 'Elf-Kun' today so we may act differently. Also, this person ships like crazy, so have fun with that." She began muttering to herself. "As long as I still have my manliness, you're off the hook, new guy. FOR NOW..."

An eyebrow was raised in Blake's general direction. "Written? Our lives aren't being written."

"Sorry, I forgot, Yang told me that you can't see the fourth wall."

Weiss sighed, once again face-planting the desk. "Ugh, I can't stand all this... too confusing..." Her face lit up. "But that'll be fun... if you're to be believed, the guy writing this might ship you and Yang, and wouldn't THAT be nice..."

"... you don't know that." Drill sounds emerged from the blankets as Blake attempted to end the conversation as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Yang chuckled.

"Note to self: Initiate shipping for maximum antics."

* * *

Weiss had finished her character, a Worgen Mage by the name of 'Lórdfluffy'. "I needed an accent on the O. It wouldn't let me have it without."

Yang laughed. "Ah well, it'll work out." She tapped the vent. "Rubes! You went for a Night Elf?"

"Yep! I called myself 'Sugarhigh', 'cause I'm on one 90% of the time."

Weiss sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ruby, you are the light of my life, but why are you in the vents?"

"Cookie stash!"

"Ruby, that isn't that important-"

The vents rattled as the feeling of red rage flowed out. "COOKIES WEISS COOKIES THEY ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING."

"Gah! Okay, I get it, Ruby, really, I-"

Suddenly, a red blur flew out of the vents, tackling Weiss to the ground. "COOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIES!"

As Weiss flailed around with the sugar-crazed Ruby, Yang was in hysterics, making sure to get this footage off the various button cameras around the dorm.

Blake had set up as a Pandaren Rogue, aptly named 'Drillninja'. "Hey, Yang, what's your character name?"

"All I can say is that I'm a Human Paladin. You'll know when you see!"

"Alright, where will you be?"

"Goldshire... Come and get me~."

"I will be waiting outside."

"Aw... you're no fun..."

* * *

Weiss had her game load up and was thrown into a cutscene showing a dark-looking city, with an ominous voice in the background. After it was over, her character was standing on the dark cobbles, except...

"Yang, why aren't I fluffy?!"

"You start off human, like moi!"

"But I want to be fluffy!"

"Patience, play through the story!"

Weiss grumbled to herself. "Stupid story, not letting me be fluffy..."

"Oh, my Dust... this guy's dead..." Weiss stared at the dead guard, as she turned in her first quest. "How come he's dead?"

Ruby spoke in a dark, dangerous-sounding tone. "You're about to find out..."

"... oooookay..."

"AH! FLUFFY THINGS EVERYWHERE! Yang, why are the Worgen being violent?!"

"They're feral, Yang, think real werewolves, but when YOU become one, you keep your mind and sanity."

"Gahh, It's not simple enough!"

"Get used to it, Princess, it gets more confusing from here!"

Ruby hugged her from behind, making an attempt to calm her down. "Weiss, it's okay... I'll help you through it!"

Weiss let out a long, dramatic sigh. "I don't know, this is stressful already..." Suddenly, a shark plushie landed in front of her, and her eyes went wide. "Sh... Sharkie-chan!"

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Yang. Looks like one plushie wasn't enough."

"No worries, Rubes, I got lots of Sharks and Sorbet if needed!"

"Oooh, right. So, I cast spells from far away, and they're too slow to reach me!"

"Yep! You've picked up on it quickly!"

"Thanks, Ruby. I think I have the hang of it now."

Yang gasped, shocked. "WHAT?! The Ice Queen is good at a game that ISN'T by Sid Meier?!"

"Hah. Funny, Yang. REAL funny."

"What? You suck at League, you suck at Starbound, and you suck at Pokemon!"

"They're fixed! FIXED, I TELL YOU! I MEAN, TEEMO IS JUST SO- Oh my dust, a Sorbet."

Ruby spammed the 1 key on her laptop as she held a Sorbet in front of Weiss. "The solution to everything..."

"Glowy light... What's that?"

"You levelled up, Weiss. It won't be that easy later on, though, trust me."

"Pfft. It can't be THAT difficult, Yang."

"Hehe... you will see..."

"Yang, your antics can't save you now, I've levelled up again!"

"This is just the starting zone, it'll get slower, trust me..."

"If you say so..."

Yang smiled to herself. "I cannot wait until she's out of the starting zone... not everything is just handed to her there!"

* * *

Blake defeated trainee after trainee, smiling to herself. Yang looked over and smirked. "Too slow, kitty, I'll be miles ahead of you soon enough!"

"Yang, we shouldn't bring too much attention to ourselves. It's a Weiss Reacts story, we need to focus on her raging."

"Blaaaaaake..." Yang pulled a pouty face. "Fan service..."

"Don't pull the face."

"Pleeeease..."

"Don't... pull... the face..."

"But fans want interaction from everyone..."

"I don't ca-"

"Bumbleby interaction..."

"OKAY YANG THAT'S NICE BACK TO THE GAME NOW."

"Hehe, you are too easy..."

"I DON'T CARE, CEASE."

"No. It's fanservice, and you love it too much~."

"I hate you and EVERYTHING you stand for."

* * *

Weiss was squealing at the screen, pressing every single number button she could. "OH MY DUST WORGEN EVERYWHERE"

Ruby was sitting there, cheering her on. "Go, Weiss! You can do it! I believe in you!"

"I'M KILLING THEM ALL, I'M UNSTOPPABLE!"

Blake once again spoke up, muffled voice through the covers. "You're only doing well because, at this point, you can't die-"

A cookie was promptly thrown at Blake's bunk. "DO NOT RUIN THIS FOR HER, BLAKE! SHE IS HAVING FUN!"

The outline of a middle finger could be seen through the covers.

"Ooooh, creepy cellar... hey, why is that guy scared?"

Yang perked up. "Oh, this part! I wanna see this reaction!"

"Wait, WHAT?! He just... he turned into one... the bugger bit me... he..."

"You know what that means, don't ya, Princess?"

"This is where the Worgen part comes in! I get it now!"

"Ah, see? Knew you'd get it!"

"Haha! Yess! I understand for once!"

"Meanwhile, while you're fighting for your life, I'm killing goblins and healing soldiers. Blake has a tranquil life on the back of a turtle, and Ruby is having a lovely time in some beautiful Elven woods... you really got thrown into the deep end, huh?"

"Just shows I can handle more than you."

"You're talking to the Level 110 Draenei Shaman, The Destroyer's End, The Harbinger of Hope!"

"... nope, I'm talking to Yang Xiao Long, master of antics and perverted fantasies!"

"And proud of it...~."

"I hate you. I really do."

"Wuv you too, Weiss!"

Ruby glared at Yang, tightly holding Weiss by the arm. "Mine. You hear me? MINE."

"Ruby. Arm. Going. Dead."

"I don't care. Mine."

"Oh my dust, they're everywhere!"

"Weiss! Stay strong, we'll make it through this together!"

"Easy for you to say, Ruby, all you need to do is climb a tr- wait. Did you just reference that series made by that company, Rooster Teeth?"

"Maybe... But... but I'm still rooting for you!"

"I know... And I know with you helping, I can do a- OH MY DUST I JUST KILLED 22 OF THEM IN ONE CANNON BLAST, I AM TOO GOOD."

"Heh, yeah. Yeah, you are."

"No. This is the easy pa-"

"No, Blake. She is happy. Cease."

"Ooh, Frost Nova... like when I froze that Nevermore Tail on initiation day!"

Ruby sighed dreamily. "You were so different back then... Angrier... still just as cute..."

"S-shut it... You're going to start having Yang-Grade fantasies..."

"I know... I already am..."

"R-RUBY!" Weiss blushed as she turned away from her teammate. "Stop being such a perv..."

Yang butted into the conversation uninvited, as usual. "You two have to do it sometime."

"Y-YANG, STOP ENCOURA-"

"Shhh! Can't talk! Killing a boss!"

"... deviants..."

A cutscene played out before Weiss once again. It depicted Gilnean forces being overrun. "So all that effort, and we failed anyway? But I was doing SO WELL!"

"Juuuust wait for it, Princess. It'll be worth it."

"How, Yang? How can anything make this any... better... oh my DUST I'M FLUFFYYYY!"

"Perfect timing, I've just reached Goldshire! And what a sight..."

Blake poked her head out and frowned at Yang. "You really only picked this server for the ERP. I knew it."

"Maaaybe. Blake, you should join me..."

"Yang, no. I am not interested in your Bumbleby fantasies."

"Buzz, buzz...~."

"YANG, ENOUGH."

"Ahh, I'm kiddin' ya, go back to your temple..."

"Are you really joking, though?"

"... noooooooo..."

A swift slap hit the back of Yang's head. "No flirting! There are more important things to do! DUST DAMMIT I AM FLUFFY!"

"That's nice. And I'm trying to pull a Faunus who happens to be a fine a-"

"LANGUAGE, YANG."

Blake had her face buried in her blueprints, making sure no emotion was shown that would cause Yang to react. "Everything is fine, there is no issue. I am at peace, I am fine. I am still manly. It's all fine."

"Goldshire~."

"I HATE YOU YANG DUST DAMMIT"

Yang leaned back, observing the room. "Nice one, we're all at level 5. I guess we don't have to worry about uneven levelling!" She looked over at Weiss, smiling. "I Said it would be fun."

"Unbelievably, yes, I am actually enjoying myself. Kudos, Miss Long. Kudos."

"I thank you, Frosty Knickers."

"Aaaaand you've ruined it."

"Sowwy, I couldn't resist...~."

"Of course not. You ruin everything with no hesitation."

"Not true! I don't ruin EVERYTHING! Plus, I hesitate sometimes..."

"Rarely."

"Rarely isn't all the time, your point is wrong!"

"Please. Shut up before I kick you."

"Fiiiine... I'll still continue later."

"You DARE, Xiao Long, and you will be hu- SHARKIEEEEE!"

"You forget. I'm the antic queen. I have my backup."

"Sharkie-Chan..."

* * *

"AH! ZOMBIE PEOPLE!" Frantic keyboard sounds were heard from the Weiss side of the room. "YANG, THERE'S AN INVASION, WHAT DO I DO."

"Keep doing you. Kill, hand in quests. Rinse and repeat."

"BUT IT'S SO CLOSE, I NEED TO HIT THEM FROM FAR AWAY."

"Frost Nova, Weiss! Frost Nova!"

"GOT IT, NOW WHAT?!"

"Run back, hit it!"

"OKAY BLIND PANIC SETTING IN I CAN DO IT."

"Weiss, look out, the Frost Nova is an AoE spell, it hit things all around you!"

"OH MY GOD THERE'S FIVE OF THEM I CAN'T FEND THEM OFF. LIAM, HELP!"

"Aaaand... Three... Two... One..."

"DUST DAMMIT I'M DEAD."

"You are NOT using your class properly..."

"Yang, teach me! Please!"

"No, this is the fun part..."

"CONFOUND YOU, YANG, I WAS HAVING FUN AND NOW I'M A GHOST."

"Walk to your body. Revive."

"Oh. Right."

"Now you're on your own, I'm levelling so I can wait for m'lady."

The coldest of glares was given to the brawler, but she apparently didn't care. She was Yang, the woman who shipped whoever she wanted when she wanted. And her thoughts on Bumbleby were known. VERY well known.

"Uh, you're wrong." Yang was talking to the ceiling. "They're not known, I don't broadcast my thoughts on a relationship with Blake to the whole school. YOU may think so, but that's because you ship us like crazy. And god knows I respect that, but I need consent. Speaking of which, Blake?"

"NO."

"Ah. Sorry, man. No Bumbleby for you."

* * *

An unknown presence sat by his computer, sighing sadly.

"Ah well. I'll try another time again."

* * *

Weiss was finally getting back into the game, slowly but surely. She'd managed to fend off the forsaken, with a Ruby attached to her midsection for most of it. Now, she was helping with the evacuation of the Gilneans with minimal trouble. Meanwhile...

"Fire Spirit! Come with me, for we shall make the Temple of Five Dawns great again! For the Pandaren!"

"Yes, I love Darnassus! It's like a huge Treehouse! Which I apparently wasn't allowed to have back at home..."

"Dad was right, you'd destroy it during a sugar rush. Nevermind! You have your virtual treehouse... I have Goldshire..."

"Eww, Yang. Stop doing the dirty."

"Fine, I'll quest... Blake's pretending not to be interested anyway."

"I'M NOT. INTERESTED. AT ALL."

"Pff, yeah right. You want to reenact Ninja's of Lo-"

"IT ISN'T SMUT, YANG. IT IS ART."

"You don't deny the fact that you want to reenact it~."

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, OR I'LL BRING BACK THE GUITAR."

"... D-damn... My only weakness..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED... in about 6 months.  
**

 **So yeah! That was my first attempt at writing stuff, hope you enjoyed! The links failed because the website doesn't like links so Elf's page will be in the summary! Check him out, really, his stuff is excellent!**

 **Anyways, until next time, stay frosty! Like Wei- Okay, that joke may hurt some feelings, I'm sorry.**

 **Have fun with stuff, and go look at the rest of Weiss Reacts! See you in... well, a long time. I'm lazy, so... yeah!**


	2. Downloaded: World of Warcraft Part 2

**Downloaded: World of Warcraft Part 2**

 **Helloooo, welcome to this weeks edition of Frantic Shipping!**

 **So, I'm a... relatively good person, so I'm gonna go ahead and thank the people who followed, liked and reviewed! I'll just take my time to reply to those reviews, newest first:**

 **Lowcoe: Hell yes, my man. Kudos, you get a cookie! That is, if I can wrench it out of Ruby's hands without being severely maimed.**

 **OBSERVER01: Cheers for the read, hopefully you'll like any future chapters!**

 **SomeRandomGeezer: The links are as good as they're gonna get, past-me. Get back to writing, ya lazy, good-for nothing, little gi-**

 **Phew, sorry, I get angry at past-me's. A lot. Aaannnyyyways!**

 **This is part 2, where Weiss gets used to the game for a short while, but since there is SO much content in World of Warcraft, I'm gonna do other games, but keep up the WoW level counter! Basically, in this chapter, Team RWBY will finish the starter zone, maybe do a little bit in pairs, then in future chapters, there'll be a small snippet of their game experience, followed by a level counter at the start of each chapter. So, yeah, when they reach level 100, I'll go for another WoW episode, as Legion Content is beautiful. *random chef gesture* Bellissimo!**

 **So have fun, as Weiss fights for her people against Lady Sylvanas! Who... turns out to be the one I'm following. Hooboy, I should NOT have set up an Alliance game as a Hordie. Incoming bias, in 3... 2... 1... GENN GREYMANE IS SUCH A GENERIC WHITE BASIC BI-**

 **I know Weiss can't see the fourth wall, but I'm still scared, so ONWARDS!**

 **Also, Season 4... Haaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be Lightning Dust, and it would be used on Nora.**

 **Weiss Reacts belongs to Elfcollaborator. 'nuff said.**

 **ALSO, FORGOT TO MENTION: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard, otherwise Nathanos Blightcaller wouldn't be the Champion of the Banshee Queen. I WOULD. I DID MORE THAN THAT LITTLE HUNTER PRI-**

* * *

"Ruby, i-is this really necessary?"  
"Trust me, you'll like it. I know I do!"  
"If you're really sure... at least it isn't Yang, y'know... messing... with things..."  
"I wouldn't let her, just trust me."

Ruby leaned over to Weiss, then proceeded to wrench everyone's mind out of the gutter as she hit Escape on Weiss's Laptop, bringing up the interface. A few buttons later, and there was a translucent bar along the bottom of the screen, as well as two more along the right hand side.

"There we go, Action Bars! Now things can be more organised, and I also set it so you can loot everything just by clicking once!"  
"Huh. That... actually helps. Thanks Ruby, I should've trusted you earlier."  
"Hugs? Because I did good? Please?"  
"... fine... only because you're adorable..."

Yang was snickering to herself, her scroll swiftly re-entering her pocket. Blake took an interest, because we all know she really does like Yang in a more tha-

"Dude, I told you already, Blake has already said no." The brawler was quick to cut off whatever Blake was about to say as she started talking to the ceiling again. "Well, sure, that doesn't normally stop me... But we gotta keep this family friendly!" A thoughtful expression came across her face. "Well, sure, it's T rated... but... hmm..." Suddenly, the smirk was back. "Yeah... it's T rated! I completely forgot, now I don't have to worry about the ethics! Well, I do, because it's not M rated... but hey, Less ethics, more antics!"

Blake stared at Yang, seemingly unamused. "Soooo... are you done?"  
"Oh yeah, what did you want to say?"  
"... what were you laughing about before you went full mental hospital patient?"  
"Close your eyes, and let your imagination run free!"

Yang played back the video she'd just recorded.

"Trust me, you'll like it. I know I do!"  
"If you're really sure... at least it isn't Yang, y'know... messing... with things..."

Blake realised exactly what Yang was thinking, and the two shared a smirk.  
"You're making good use of your time."  
"Hey, Geezer can suggest things, it is T rated."  
"Sure... so, you gonna hold it against Weiss?"  
"Heh, yeah. More antics on their way."

* * *

Weiss was, surprisingly, doing very well considering World of Warcraft isn't a Civilisation game. She had one or two mishaps, mainly involving a hungry Forest Ettin ("How was I supposed to avoid that?!"), but she still did alright. She seemed to enjoy using Polymorph as much as possible.

"HAHAHA! You thought your rotting corpse of a body could defeat me?! BECOME PRIMITIVE LIVESTOCK, AND FEEL THE HUMILIATION!"

Yang turned to Ruby, antics on the mind. "Ruby, I think I've bred a Tsundere Sadist. Here's your chance, act cute and maybe she'll... take advantage of you?"  
As Ruby's face flushed redder than her cape, an angry heiress, with a face a similar shade, threw a plushie at Yang's face.

"Y-Yang! I would never be so... I-indecent..."  
"Oh, I see... so you'd ask for permission first?"  
"O-obviously..."  
"I see... hey, Rubes! Would you let Weiss take advantage of you?"  
A few muttering noises escaped the now hooded Ruby. "... w... well... I... I wouldn't... be against it..."  
"There you go! Now, you two, the closet's over there, have fun~"

Weiss buried her face in her hands. "Gggchh... I... hate you, Yang..."  
"You gotta do it sometime! Go on, reenact that White Rose smut..."  
"TH-THAT WAS NOT ME!"  
"You bookmarked it, I just put it in your history!"  
"SHUT UP NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW THA- RUBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ruby had attached herself to Weiss's midsection, and was nuzzling into her. "It's alright, Weiss... I understand... i-if you really want to, we can..."  
"THAT ISN'T WHAT I WAS SAYING!"  
"No, it's alright... I'm fine with it..."  
"RUBY, YOU'RE ADORABLE, BUT THAT ISN'T- GAH! H-HANDS! AWAY! NOW!"

Yang was, once again, in hysterics as the cameras in the apartment picked it all up and streamed it to her scroll. She made sure the most recent events were saved and placed in an easy to find place. "Perfect..."

After the commotion had died down, Ruby was hiding in the folds of her cloak, Blake was muttering about turtles & manliness and Yang was shuffling through messages. A new message popped up seconds later:

 _From: Weiss Schnee_

 _Yang, I know you recorded that... incident. I humbly ask you send it to me, and then proceed to delete it from your scroll._

 _P.S Do NOT get the wrong idea, you deviant. It's just to make sure it's private._

"Antics ahoy, Ice Queen... Antics... Ahoy..."

* * *

Weiss frowned at the screen. "Now I have the option to be human? I mean, it's nice that I'm not cursed forever, but WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DENOUNCE FLUFFINESS?!"  
Yang sighed to herself, facepalming. "Oh my god, we get it, you like fluffy things, can we go to our gameplay now?"  
"No, Yang. Ruby's picking flowers, Blake's quoting Gurren Lagann, or whatever that thing was called, and YOU... you've just taken a break to go do... sin! SIN IS WHAT IT IS!"  
"It's not bad! It's just what you want to do to Ruby!"  
"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, YOU DELINQUENT, I'M LISTENING TO CROWLEY."  
"Okay, fiiiiiine... Blake, how are you doing?"  
Many monkey corpses were littered across the floor on Blake's screen. Blake sat there, watching her character stand there, triumphant. "Nobody crosses me. Not even flimsy monkey-things like you!"

"... ooookay, so Ruby, what are you doing besides Herbalism?"  
"Collecting water from wells.  
"Huh. Livin' Life."  
"Hey, it's not as boring as it sounds!"  
"It is though, isn't it?"  
"... yeah."  
"Hate to say it, but Weiss and Blake have the more interesting storylines."  
"Hey, why aren't we seeing any of Blake's game, besides little snippets of her killing everything?"  
"Geezer can't remember the other stories. He's just playing through as a Worgen, and he's too lazy to do the others."  
"... Geezer? Is he-"  
"Elf's replacement, yep."  
"Ah. Should I question it anymore?"  
"Nahhh. Let's just do sh-"  
A plushie hit Yang's upper left eyebrow.  
"LANGUAGE, YOU BLONDE PERVERT."

* * *

Weiss stared in shock at her screen, reading the quest text. "Godfrey?! He betrayed us?! ... I should've known. He never liked us fluffies." She sighed, accepting the quest. "Oooh, invisibility potion! Sneaky sneaky stealth time!"

Yang typed away on her scroll, hacking away at various animals at the same time.

 _To: Ruby Rose_

 _ohai sis so weiss wanted the footage of you nuzzling against her, looks like she really did want it, go ahead and try somethin when she goes to sleep, trust me_

 _love yang the perf_

Ruby read it over whilst killing things in an enclave close to her city. "Hmm... well, it can't hurt to try... now, come here, cookie junior! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! NOM."

"WHAT, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SNEAKY, HOW CAN THE DOGS SEE ME. THIS IS FIXED AGAINST ME, I SWEAR!"  
"Raaaaaage~"  
"SHUT UP YANG."  
"Hey, don't talk to me like that! You won't get the video you so desperately want~"  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU DEVIANT PERVERT."  
"You. Are too easy."  
Meanwhile, Ruby was having what Weiss would describe as 'Yang-Grade Fantasies'. And lots of them.

"I wonder what it would be like if Weiss acted dominant..."  
"I heard that, Ruby! You're turning into your perverted sister..."

* * *

"So... um... Godfrey killed himself. Victory for us, I guess." Weiss stood back as she took in the fact that Lord Godfrey had thrown himself off a cliff because his leader was a Worgen. "Still, he killed himself because his king had fur? Racist."  
"Ah, Godfrey... gotta love him and his positive outlook on equality."  
Weiss sighed as her character rode a horse to its next location, leaning back in her chair. "Wow. Level 11. This is going okay."  
"Surprisingly, yeah. You still having fun?"  
"Yes, Yang. Even though this 'Ice Lance' spell is near useless..."  
"See? Not everything is antics! Now excuse me while I find a vacant room in Goldshire..."

Blake ignored it all, keeping her image up. She's heard it all before, she's not affected anymore! "Nothing will screw me over! NOTHING!"  
"Except possibly me~"  
"YANG NO STOP DOING THIS DAMN YOU" Okay, keep it cool, Blake... Keep... It... Cool...  
"Just saying, I've heard you talk in your sleep..."  
"THAT ISN'T TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT."  
"I have the recordings right here! Wow, you have some vivid dreams..."  
"SHUT UP, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT." Blake pointed to the dark guitar case in the corner.  
"Pfft, you wouldn't."  
"You'll see. I will. Soon."

* * *

Weiss was pumped. Really pumped. Ready to kick some serious butt. Her and a bunch of Gilneans had regrouped and were getting ready to reclaim the city.  
"Yang, why didn't you show me this game before? It's great! All it's missing is some overly dramatic music..."

Yang's face went pale, as she looked over at Blake, who was reaching for her guitar case, smirking.  
"Uhhh, two secs, Weiss! I'll find something on the dustne-"  
"No need." Blake had donned those infamous triangle shades (Which I REALLY need to look up, I can't stop seeing kooky 1960's sunglasses) and had her guitar plugged into around 50 amps (Oh right, the Kamina glasses! I prefer the black ones over the orange ones, so I'll just imagine that. Thanks, internet! Thanks, Kamina!). This guitar had won the guitar duel against Yang, through raw power and manliness. It was... (Censorship, 'cause I'm paranoid) F***slayer.

Weiss had a... let's say an indescribable look on her face. "Okay, one, I don't like the name of that thing. Two, why? Three, that thing's pretty powerful, you could destroy the apartment. Four, why? Five, HOW did you get the amps here? Aaaand six, WHY?!"

Blake sat down and formed the finger pyramid of evil contemplation. "One, too bad. Two, because I'm me. Three, Glynda or Beth'll clean it up. Four, because I can. Five, Norn. And six, JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'M ME, I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Blake smirked over at Yang. "You'd better pray she doesn't make it to Sylvanas... I have a song ready that goes with everything..."  
"Weiss, please, for the love of god, don't continue any further!"

"I made it to Greymane court!"  
"NOOOOO!"  
Blake slowly began to play the riff she'd had in mind, quietly singing the lyrics, gradually raising in volume as the vocal drop approached.

"Being tracked by a starving beast, Looking for its daily feast..."  
Weiss rounded the corner, her staff drawn.

"A predator on the verge of death, close to its last breath..."  
Yang's face went even paler as she realised what the song was.  
"Oh no... Blake, no. NO. Do NOT pull a Metal Gear Revengeance on me! BLAKE!"

"Getting close to its last breath!"  
Weiss charged into action, Greymane leaping forwards beginning to turn into a Worgen.  
"SYLVANAS!"

"RULES OF NATURE!"

The windows shattered as sound waves flew outwards, sending huge shockwaves throughout the whole school. The building shook to and fro, fro and to, carelessly sprinkling student after student into the cold unforgiving abyss of the courtyard, EVERYONE was screaming like "HELP ME!" Smash! Smash! Weiss, completely unaware, kept on clicking, beginning to utter a war cry as she hacked away at the Banshee Queen on her screen. There was a Yang-sized hole in the wall, and Ruby was staring in awe as Blake played out another tune on that legendary guitar.

"And they run when the sun comes up, with their lives on the line!  
ALIVE!  
For a while,  
NO CHOICE!  
Gotta follow the laws of the wild!"

Weiss was visibly determined, her cry of war getting louder and louder as her anger raised, firing volley after volley of frost into Sylvanas, making the reanimated corpse colder than she already was.

"ALIVE! With their lives on the line!"

Weiss was practically screaming at the monitor now, the music heightening her adrenaline to extreme levels as her enemy neared death.

"NO CHOICE! Out here only the strong SURVIVE!"

Weiss fell back in her chair as a wave was sent out, stopping the battle. She looked up to see everyone immobile, with the queen aiming an arrow at Genn.  
"No! Don't kill the king!"  
A cry could be heard from the monitor. "Father!"  
A shot was fired, and Genn's son ran, taking it for his father.  
"LIAM! YANG, THEY KILLED THE PRINCE! WHY?! WHYYYYY?!"

By now, Blake had already ended her song with one swift chord, as she began to play something else. A sad sounding song, using an echo pedal just to hit Weiss in the feels. She was playing 'Painful Memories' from Heavy Rain.

"... Blake, don't do this, come on... Not after that, I had so much respect for you then..."  
Blake said nothing, just kept a sombre look on her face. She looked over at Ruby and gave her a quick nod. Ruby picked up on this and rushed over to hug Weiss.  
"It's okay, it's just a game and a song..."  
"D...dammit, Ruby, I-I am n-n-not upset..."  
"Oh, so should I stop hugging you?"  
Weiss grabbed onto her, earning a slightly strangled 'huu!', much like when Yang hugged her in the Emerald Forest.  
"Of course not, y-you dunce..."  
"Oh, o-okay! I'm here for you!"  
"I-it's not because I'm u-upset, or anything..."  
Blake unplugged her guitar, resting it back in its case. "So Tsundere." she said, as Yang stumbled back in, collapsing on the floor.

* * *

"Patience. We will strike soon."  
Weiss pouted at the screen. "Not soon enough! I want to hit 'em where it hurts!"

Blake was frantically pressing buttons, running back and forth, making sure as many druids were available to her. "Shen-zin su! We will heal you! We can do this!"

Ruby was running up a temple to meet the High Priestess of her people, plus Malfurion Stormrage. "Hyeeeah. I did good."

Yang, having finished all her quests, was now removing the dust and plaster from her trip through the wall. "You'd better hope to god that you didn't discolour my character model, Blake. If you discoloured me, OR my hair, you will die."  
Blake just laughed. "You didn't complain when you lost the guitar duel and had to dye it..."  
"THAT WAS TORTURE! AND I DID COMPLAIN!"

"Yes, finally! TO THE WARSHIP!" Weiss had acquired a Hippogryph, and was flying towards a huge Horde airship, ready to dispense some cold, cold justice.

"Blow it up! Blow i- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING?!"  
Ruby squeaked, having come to support Weiss after her quest line was done. "Mutant orc! Kill it with fire!"  
"I don't have fire!"  
"Oh. Um... Kill it with FROSTfire!"  
"I don't have that either!"  
"DAMMIT! Um... Kill it with just frost and Water Elementals?"  
"NO I FORGOT TO SUMMON MY WATER ELEMENTAL!"

Weiss fell back into her chair as the Horde ship crashed into the mountain, and she flew back to shore. "HAAAA! HELL YES, I AM A GOD!"  
Yang coughed slightly, butting in. "You've died like 7 times. You're not immortal."  
"Shut it, Yang! I am revelling in my victory."

"Oooh, Darkshore. So, I get to help the Elves, then? Seems coo- Oh my god, Ruby? Is that you?"  
A Night Elf Warrior was stood directly in front of Weiss, clad in Mail armour and blue text bearing the words 'Sugarhigh' above her head.  
"OH MY GOD HI WEISS HIIIII WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN I MEAN WOW IS MORE FUN WITH MORE PEOPLE I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"  
"R-Ruby! I've been in the room with you! G-get off, you're gonna tip us ove- AH!"  
The chair crashed to the floor as a pile made up of Weiss and Ruby was formed next to it.  
"Ugggh... s-sorry, Weiss..."  
"... dust dammit Ruby, I'm not mad. I can't be mad at you. It's a physical impossibility!"  
"Yeyyyyy..."

Blake ran from Stormwind Castle, having taken the king down during a sparring match using, quote on quote, "Nothing but pure manliness!"  
"Yang, I'm done. Where you at?"  
"In front of Goldshire. I can see you, by the way!"  
"Which one are y- ..."  
"What?"  
"'Itsyang'? Really? Wow, that's original."  
"Hey, Bumbleby was taken..."  
"SHUT UP."  
"Nice to see you too~"

* * *

Weiss sighed as she logged herself off. "So, what levels did we reach?"  
Everyone called out in unison. "Twelve."  
"Huh. Same. Let's keep this up over the next few weeks, I wanna get higher!"  
Yang patted her on the back. "See, not everything's an antic!"  
Weiss smiled up at her. "Thanks, Yang. It really was fun, unbelievably."  
"You're welcome!" Yang proceeded to pick up Ruby and plant her on top of Weiss. "Now, you to have some alone time to 'celebrate' your victory!"  
"Y-YANG DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE SH-"  
"Language~"  
"I HATE YOU XIAO LONG, DUST DAMMIT."

The Caretaker, Beth Lupin, was sweeping up the remnants of the RWBY dorms wall. She knew exactly what had caused it, and stared daggers through the window.  
"Someday, I will destroy your precious mecha, Blake. Someday."

* * *

 **Boop! That's the origin story to a WoW addiction! Let's look at the list of Weiss's addictions... TvTropes... Ruby's Hugs... Yaoi...**

 **Okay, that was too much poking fun, apologies to Weiss there.**

 **Again, PLEASE for the love of god, check out Elfcollaborator. Without him, this fic would never have happened, as this is a ficfic. Just check it out, Weiss Reacts is the original story, read it! Trust me, you won't get some jokes in this fic if you don't read it!**

 **Next on The Weiss Reacts Parody Show:**

 _"Blizzard have a lot of games, so I downloaded one more for you!"  
"Yang, please don't download things without asking. Especially after last time."  
"You liked Huniepop..."  
"SHUT UP."  
"Especially after me and Ruby made a mod where she was one of the girls... I saw you go on SEVERAL dates with Huniepop Ruby..."  
"SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT! Just... tell me what the new game is..."  
"See for yourself!"  
"... Overwatch?"_

 **Set-ups! Woo! This fic won't be too long, as it is based on someone else's fic, but I'm gonna do as much as I can without the overwhelming feeling of guilt taking over! Anyways, see you next chapter! REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT ELF, NOW!**

 **Geezer, out.**


	3. Downloaded: Overwatch

**Downloaded: Overwatch**

 **A/N: Editing for this chapter is done! Hopefully it'll be easier on the eyes, and the contradictions are cleared up! Well, enjoy!**

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another chapter of Happy Tree Friends! Well, I mean, it's not as violent, but that's because Weiss hasn't gotten overly ragey yet.**

 **So, I changed the name of the story to fit the chapters more, I think it's easier just to say 'Downloaded' instead of 'Random Games that Yang Downloaded', if you see what I mean. That aside, review replies, newest first!**

 **OBSERVER01: Sure, I'm always happy to take requests! They may not be as good, since I'm going off games I own, but I've had a go at Destiny and I LOVE Warhammer 40k, so research will be done! I'll try to see if Endwar and Overlord can be done, but no promises, sorry. Still, I'll do as much as I can!**

 **Now, I am writing this very early (A literal one day after the last chapter), but my WoW account has no time, the PTR is being weird and I have nothing else to do. Plus, writing is really appealing to me right now, so LET'S DO THIS! ... *ahem* I'm the only enthusiastic one, aren't I?**

 **Referenced Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Salem would have a secret obsession with huge teddy bears, forgetting all evil plans when they're around.**

 **Weiss Reacts belongs to ElfCollaborator, and I won't do any more of these disclaimers as it narrows down choice for the legitimate fanfic.**

 **Overwatch belongs to Blizzard. Thank you, Blizzard, for saving us from what Team Fortress 2 has become.**

 **Also, WoW experience, snippets of WoW gameplay each chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

 _WoW Experience:_

"Ruby, help, I have Nightsabers after me!"  
"On it!" Ruby used her taunt ability, forcing the enemy to attack her instead, while Weiss and her Water Elemental hit it with waves of frost and water, quickly killing it.  
"Thanks, Ruby. That ability's amazing, by the way. You've saved me so many times with that!"  
"Ah, well I am a Tank."  
Weiss frowned across at Ruby. "You're a wha now?"  
"Tank! You know, they aggravate the enemy, so the others can attack it without worrying?"  
"Uhhh...!  
Ruby sighed loudly. "Bad guys attack Tank, and nobody else. You hit enemy while Tank distracts it."  
"Oooooohhhhh... why didn't you say so?"  
Ruby faceplanted her keyboard, somehow facepalming at the same time. "Dolt."  
"H-hey! I'm new to this, okay? And that's my line!"  
Ruby laughed, patting Weiss on the shoulder. "I know... I know..."  
"Fine, if you're stealing my lines, I'll steal your cookies!"  
Suddenly, Weiss was on the floor, Ruby sitting on top of her with venomous eyes. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY CHILDREN FROM ME. NEVER! NEVEEERRRR!"  
"G-gah! I was joking! I WAS JOKING! RUBY, STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Yang struck down the vulture, while Blake sliced a Boar, swiftly executing it with a pistol shot. They shared the loot between them, handing in their quests.  
"Damn, Blake, you're good as an Outlaw Rogue. I mean, REALLY good."  
"Piracy may seem like child's play, but it is one of the most manly things around. I mean, have you played Assassin's Creed 4?"  
"Heh, yeah. Kenway is pretty badass."  
"Damn straight! Never question that fact."  
Yang thought for a moment. A long moment. After a while, she turned to Blake.  
"So, you're kinda like James Kidd? Girl who wants to be seen as manly?"  
Blake's eyes went wide as the realisation kicked in. "Oh my god. You're right. I really am James Kidd! Haha! No, wait. No. Mary Read was her real name."  
"Nah, you're not exactly like her."  
"How come?"  
"You've got a better figure~"  
"Keep that up, and I will unman you."  
Yang laughed as she accepted a new quest. "You can't unman a woman, Blake. You can do other things, though..."  
Blake reached for F***slayer's guitar case, smirking. "Yes. Yes I can."  
Yang's face paled as she remembered the last time. "B... but... fine..."

 **Ruby: Level 16  
Weiss: Level 16  
** **Blake: Level 17  
Yang: Level 16**

* * *

Weiss ate her Vanilla Sorbet in the cafeteria, with Ruby munching cookies next to her, Blake guzzling tuna sandwiches and Yang... uh, what's Yang's favourite food again?  
"Blake." Yang was talking to the ceiling again. "And yes, Geezer. That was a sex joke."  
Blake blinked, staring at Yang. "Are you still breaking the fourth wall?"  
"Yep!"  
"What happened this time, then?"  
"Geezer asked what my favourite food was. And I replied with Blake. You know what that means~"  
Blake hit Yang square in the face with a piece of Tuna. "Yang, stop. Please, I thought you weren't doing this anymore."  
"You can't stop me~"  
"Yes I can..." Blake reached into some form of netherspace storage thingy, only to have her eyes go wide in a mixture of shock and fear. "Wh... Y... YANG, WHERE'S F***SLAYER?!"  
Yang laughed, sliding closer to Blake. "Never underestimate the queen of antics! Especially when she's attempting to initiate her ships..."  
"NOPE." Blake slid to the opposite end of the hall, stopping where JNPR were eating. "Hey, guys..."

Ren managed to detach the sloth-hunting Nora from him, poking Blake in the forehead. "Are you doing okay? You've gone the colour of Pyrrha's hair."  
"Yang... shipping... too close..."  
Jaune turned to her, a puzzled look on his face. "Well, why are you bothered? I mean, you complain about the fact that in Elf's story it took 72 chapters for Weiss to get with Ruby. This is just an extended version."  
Blake grabbed him by the neck, giving him the most intimidating glare she could muster. "Did. You. Just. Ship. Me. With. Her?"  
Jaune recoiled, hiding under the table. "N-no, of course not! I-I'm just saying, it seems... logical..."  
Blake sighed. "I won't maim you. But I will NOT be with Yang. Her flirting corrupts my manliness. If she continues, I will remove her right arm."

Nora popped up, pancake in her mouth, wincing. "Ooooh... That's dark."  
Blake shrugged. "I know. I watched Monty's show about us. Why do you think I said it?"  
"Oooh, it was meant to be dark! Perfect! We should go sloth-hunting together! Take off their arms, so they can't cling to the trees! Then we'll be rewarded... with pancakes... PANCAKES!"  
Pyrrha pushed a pile of pancakes over to Nora, calming her down instantly as she gorged on them. "So... since I want to play another game with Jaune... you want to have a game of Overwatch?"  
"Sure, I'll go set it up now. See you guys soon." Blake slid back over to Yang.  
"Ooh, back for more, kitten?"  
"In your dreams." Blake pointed to Weiss. "Show her Overwatch. We're having a game against JNPR."  
"But we need 6 people..."  
"I'll sort it. Just show her."  
"Got it!" Yang grabbed Ruby and Weiss by the arms, rushing them back to the dorm. "Come on, we have things to do!"  
Weiss shrieked, clearly distressed by the sudden interruption to her food eating. "NO! MY SORBET!"  
Ruby sniffled, reaching across to the table. "... cookie..."

* * *

Weiss had been sat in front of her laptop, quite forcefully. Yang leaned across, opening the Blizzard launcher.  
"Yang, no. Not World of Warcraft. We just had a play of it yesterday."  
"Relax, that's not it!" Weiss leaned back, cracking her knuckles. "Blizzard have a lot of games, so I downloaded one more for you!"  
"Yang, please don't download things without asking. Especially after last time."  
"You liked Huniepop..."  
"SHUT UP."  
"Especially after me and Ruby made a mod where she was one of the girls... I saw you go on SEVERAL dates with Huniepop Ruby..."  
"SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT! Just... tell me what the new game is..."  
"See for yourself!"  
"... Overwatch?"  
Ruby finished her blushing fit, rolling over. "Yeah, Overwatch! I love this game!"  
Yang patted Weiss on the back. "See, your girlfriend approves, it's all fine!"  
Weiss sighed to herself. "You're not taking no for an answer, are you?"  
"Noooope!"  
"Confound you, Yang... this had better be good."

Weiss stared blankly at the screen. "So, what's going on then?"  
"Oh, you'll love this, Ice Queen. We're playing against JNPR, so I'll make a group on Discord." Yang set up the group, inviting everyone. A message popped up from Jaune, asking Yang to invite Cardin and Yatsuhashi. Yang sighed, activating her microphone.  
"Jaune, use voice chat. It's easier. Also, why'd you choose them?"  
"They seemed eager to play the game! They're in the dorm too. Cardin says hi."  
"Huh. Alright, I'm inviting them now!"  
Blake burst into the room, accompanied by Melanie and Miltiades. "We have our team!"

Mel, Mil and Blake quickly joined the group. Yang cracked her knuckles, clearly raring to go.  
"Alright, we ready then?"  
"Yang, I still don't know what I'm doing."  
"Patience, Weiss... you will. Now, accept this invite!"

* * *

Weiss looked at the 22 options available to her, blinking at the screen. "Huh... so, I just choose a character?"  
"Yep! Let Weiss choose first, guys. Let's see where this goes..." Yang shut off voice communications so nobody had an unfair advantage.  
Weiss scanned over the options. "Hmm... ooh, Mei looks cool..."  
The whole room was filled with screams of negativity, deafening Weiss.  
"OKAY, OKAY! Fine... uh... I'll go for Roadhog, I guess... his mask looks pretty cool."  
"Ah, fat one. Alright, as the one with the most perf hair, I am next! Yang likey explosives, Yang be Junkrat. Yang. Likey.  
Melanie was next up, flitting through her options. "Hmm... hehe, let's be annoying... Pro Genji time... How about you, Mils?"  
"I'll go offence with you, Soldier: 76."  
"Niiice..."  
Blake scanned through her remaining options. "Support or Defence... hmm... eh, Support. Symmetra? No... I'll go as Ana. Ruby, you okay in Defence?"  
"Yep! I'll go as Lil' Swedish. Torbjörn."  
Weiss frowned across at Ruby. "Really? I mean, he doesn't exactly look like your kind of hero..."  
"He's a blonde dwarf, Weiss! Plus, he has turrets! And a lil' hammer!" Ruby sniffled proudly. "He's also the smallest, so he's close to the size of a cookie..."  
Clearly, this logic confused everyone's favourite heiress. But she didn't care, this kind of thing happened all the time. "Alright then..."  
Blake nodded, smiling. "Alright, we have ourselves a team! A MANLY TEAM!"  
"If you were manly, you'd take control in our relationship~"  
"THIS IS NOT A RELATIONSHIP, YANG!"

* * *

Meanwhile, JNPR and co. were setting up their side. Nora decided first, because nobody dared question her hammer. Speaking of hammers... "Reinhardt! I will smash them all to oblivion! For each smash, I will have a pancake! For each death, a comfort pancake!"  
Cardin sighed, looking across at Ren. "How much money have you spent on pancakes for her?"  
"Too much." Ren shuddered as he thought of the darker times. "It's okay now, though. Ozpin covers all costs. He knows that without pancakes, Nora is a threat to the school."  
Pyrrha backed down, letting Jaune decide first. "Y-you can pick first, Jaune-kun... it's fine..."  
"Uh, alright... I'll try Tracer then. I've only played as her once or twice, it could be fun."  
Yatsuhashi decided to get some more relevance in the team and picked next. "Hanzo time. I can't promise they'll leave without a scratch."  
Cardin nodded. "Nice reference to Monty's show, Yatsu."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Okay, sorry man..." Cardin sighed as he looked through. "Guess we could use a Pharah. I'll go as her."  
Ren took a look, carefully checking which character would combine with the others, causing the most mayhem. Eventually he just gave up and picked one he liked. "Zenyatta will rain hell on them all. Death. Is whimsical today."  
Pyrrha stopped eyeing up Jaune so that she could choose a character. "... I suppose Bastion is pretty cool... I'll be able to protect Jaune-Kun so well..."

Their teams were mapped out, so Yang enabled voice chat again. "We all ready?"  
Everybody cried out in unison. "Yep!"  
"Hey, Mel?" Cardin's voice came over the chat. "Good luck, okay?"  
Melanie smiled to herself. "You too, Cardin. Don't go easy on me, now!"  
"Oh, I ain't planning to!"  
Yang laughed maniacally. "Yesss... fighting talk! LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

Blake smirked to herself. "King's Row, we're attacking. Ready, guys?"  
Miltiades did her Soldier: 76 emote. Yep, Ready as I'll ever be!"  
Melanie rushed around the spawn, throwing shurikens at the walls. "Ayyyup."  
Ruby hit her hammer on the wall a few times. "Hyeeeah. Let's do this."  
Yang set up a concussion mine by the entrance, getting ready to fly into the action. "Hell yeah, ready if you are!"  
Weiss tested her abilities, unsure of what they did. "Um..."  
Blake sidled over. "This is your close range blast, this is for if they're further away. You can use this to hook your opponents and bring them to you, finishing them off quickly. This heals you up for half of your health, and the circle in the middle is your ultimate, which is a machine-gun speed shotgun."  
Weiss nodded slowly. "Okay... so, reel them in, shoot them, heal behind corners?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright, then I'm ready!"

* * *

JNPR and co were starting to set up, when Ren thought of an idea. "Pyrrha, set up in Turret form here. Anyone who comes through, I'll slap a discord orb on them, then you bring them down."  
Pyrrha frowned. "But I won't be able to protect Jaune..."  
"Yatsuhashi should be able to cover him."  
Yatsu had set himself up on the roof, waiting to use his bow. "I got your back, Jaune."  
Jaune blinked in front of Yatsu, giving a hello emote. "Thanks, man. Let's do this."  
Cardin perched on a roof, watching as Nora set herself up in front of Pyrrha's Bastion with a shield. "Wow, you guys have a solid defence. Nice one."  
Nora mumbled something about pancakes, so Ren took over the speech aspect. "Thanks, there's no way they'll get past us."  
"We'll keep the other routes clear, Yatsu and Jaune are set up at the capture point."  
Ren nodded, smirking. "There's no way we can lose."

* * *

Yang blasted her way across the map as soon as the gates opened, running forward to the capture point. Blake ducked into a side building to have a good view of the team. Ruby followed Blake, starting to set up her turret close to the entrance. Melanie ran to the rooftops, towards the centre. Miltiades followed Yang down the middle route.  
"Hey, Weiss, go through the left way! Nobody's gone there yet, surprise 'em!"  
"If this will win us the game, Yang, then fine..." Weiss turned the corner, only to be met with text on the screen. 'Discord orb gained from Lotusninja' Suddenly, a turret behind a red shield gunned her down, killing her fast.  
"WHAT."  
"Oh damn... um, Weiss? We'll deal with that."  
"DAMMIT THEY MURDERED ME SO DAMN FAST."  
"Hey, we'll sort 'em! Mel! We got a Bastion-Reinhardt-Zenyatta mix! Help me ambush 'em from the roofs!" Yang planted a new concussion bomb, flying up to a ledge. Melanie dashed across, climbing up, getting ready to use deflect as soon as possible.

Ren smirked, the group now facing towards the way Yang and Melanie were coming. "Just as planned..."  
"Nope!" Yang had diverted, going through the main entrance, storming Reinhardt with bombs.  
"Ah! Ren! They sneakied me! I need comfort pancakes!" Reinhardt promptly died. Ren turned around, slapping a discord orb on Junkrat. Just as he was about to unleash a volley of orbs on Yang, Weiss ran in, hooking him, promptly draining all his remaining health in one scrap gun blast. "Dammit, guys, I'm down!"  
Pyrrha saw Genji run towards her and opened fire.  
"Haha, nope!" Melanie used her deflect, the immense firepower returning to Pyrrha. Pyrrha unloaded more bullets, panicked and low on health, killing Melanie. A lone Junkrat bomb rolled across, finishing her off. Weiss celebrated with Yang a while.  
"WOO! That was awesome, Yang! Revenge really is sweet!"  
"Hell yeah! Come on, Rubes and the others could use our help."

* * *

Blake took a shot at Yatsuhashi, cutting off any healing. She then turned to Miltiades, shooting her, promptly regenerating her health. "You're set, Mil, get in there!"  
"Ah! Blake! Company!" Ruby pointed to Jaune, who had run in as Tracer. Jaune opened fire, killing Ruby and firing at her turret, but Blake threw one of her grenades, strengthening her and weakening Jaune. Before she could get the killing blow, Jaune rewinded time, going back to full health just outside. He ran in, finishing off the turret and going for Blake.  
"I will NOT go down easy!" Blake scored a lucky hit with a sleeping dart, shutting Jaune down. Before she could finish him, though, Yatsuhashi, who had just barely won the fight against Miltiades, shot Blake with an arrow, killing her off.  
"DAMMIT ALL!"  
Jaune sighed with relief. "Thanks, Yatsu, I owe you."  
"No problem, I got you. And please, don't call me that." Melanie threw 3 shurikens at him, killing him. "Damn. Jaune, get out of there!"  
"On it!" Jaune woke up, speeding off to recover. Ren and Pyrrha passed him, looking to set up again. "We have your back, Jaune." Ren threw a harmony orb to him, healing him up.  
"Phew, thanks, Ren."  
"No worries, get in there."  
Pyrrha set up as a turret, looking across at Jaune. "I-I'll cover you, Jaune-kun!"

Yang bombed her way across to the capture point, Weiss following closely behind. Ruby joined them from the spawn, getting ready to set up another turret in the corner.  
"Go get 'em, sis! I got your back!"  
"Cheers, Rubes, we can do: OH GOD IT'S REINHARDT!" Yang was slammed into a nearby wall by a charging Nora, killed off. "Damn! Weiss, Ruby! Fire from both sides!" Weiss unloaded her scrap gun on Nora, who blocked with the shield. Ruby fired at Nora's exposed back, chipping at his health. Blake respawned, hitting Reinhardt with her sniper, then shooting Weiss to heal her. "I got you, Weiss, you're good."  
"Alright, then let's just-" Jaune blinked in, firing at her, then blinking away again. "Wait, what?! Dammit, I'm low on health!" Nora smacked her with a hammer. "Nooooo!"  
Ruby, now joined by Miltiades, chipped away at the last of Nora's health. "Alright... now we need to deal with Zen and Bastion!"  
Melanie rushed past, climbing up to the roofs. "On it, Blake, see if you can get Zenyatta to sleep!"  
Blake sneaked around, landing a sleeping dart. Pyrrha turned, gunning her down, but not before getting hit by a heal-stopping bullet. Melanie sneaked up, dashing through and throwing as many shurikens as possible at Pyrrha. As Pyrrha tried to fire at her to get away, Mel raised deflect, killing Pyrrha off.  
"Dammit, deflect is too powerful! Jaune-kun, avenge me!" Jaune nodded, blinking in to take down Genji. Meanwhile, Yang respawned, setting down a bear trap and proceeding to capture the point with Miltiades.  
Jaune rushed across the field, beginning to console the resident spearmaiden. "It's okay, Pyrrha, I got Mel- Dammit, they got the point! We have to- DAMMIT, I'M HOOKED!"  
Weiss grinned at the screen as she swiftly executed Jaune. "Yes... Yesssss... back in the game!"

* * *

Ruby had set up the turret on the payload, getting it up to level 2. They were pushing forward, and fast.  
"Cardin, we need you now, where are you?!"  
"Calm down Ren, just watch." Cardin flew up, scattering the team with a blast, gunning down the turret with rockets. "Now, push forwards!"  
"Nice one, but try and do something before it gets that bad. Why weren't you doing anything?"  
"Geezer forgot about me..."  
"Ah. Figures."  
Ruby pouted. "Dammit... my third turret, gone..."  
Blake shot at Cardin as he ran out of fuel and started descending. "Weiss, hook him!"  
"Got it!" Weiss hit him with the hook, dragging him in and finishing him.  
"Damn... I'm down." Cardin sighed, waiting for the respawn.  
Ren nodded towards him. "It's alright, you took out the turret, good work."  
"Thanks, Ren. Really."

"PANCAAAAAKES!" Nora charged into Weiss, crashing her into a wall. She then started hitting her with a hammer, finishing her off.  
"Gah! Mel! Mil! Take it down!" Weiss panicked as she saw Nora run off to cause more chaos.  
"We got it, don't worry!" Repeated firing and shurikens hit Nora, followed by several grenades from Yang. Nora went down, and Miltiades cried out in triumph.  
"Guys, I got my ult! Cover me!"  
The infamous call from Soldier: 76 sounded: 'I've got you in my sights...' Miltiades Gunned down Ren, annihilated Jaune and chipped away at Pyrrha. Just before she finished her off, Yatsuhashi hit her directly in the forehead, ending her ultimate.  
Miltiades slammed her head on her keyboard. "Damn! Guys, take out Yatsu and Pyrrha, we'll have a clear shot!"  
Yatsuhashi looped round to sneak up on them, only to hit Yang's bear trap. Yang turned, throwing down a concussion bomb and blowing him sky high.  
"You cannot sneak up on moi! I'm the Que-" Pyrrha finished off Yang with a volley of bullets. "Damn!"  
Melanie finished off Pyrrha, clearing the way and capturing the second objective. Cardin arrived, only to be met with Blake's health sap and Melanie's Shurikens.  
Ren winced as he watched the team get torn apart. "Ouch... guys, fall back! One last defence!"

* * *

JNPR and co were set at the end, ready to dispense some justice.  
"We got this! I'll zip up ahead and hit them with my ult!" Jaune started blinking up ahead, ready to throw out a pulse bomb."  
"Okay, Jaune-kun... be safe!"  
A few moments later, and Miltiades could be heard whimpering. "Why... why did I have to be singled out?"  
"MOLTEN COOOOORE!" Ruby was frantically building her turret, which, after instantly reaching level 3, took down Jaune with relative ease.  
Yang laughed. "Now to finish this once and for all!" Yang set off a Rip-tyre, running it along the roofs, landing just behind the defence line. The tyre blew up, taking out Nora and Pyrrha.  
"DAMMIT! NEED COMFORT PANCAKES!"  
Yang's face lightened up. "Yes! Storm in, their defence is down! We got th-" Yatsuhashi used his ultimate, sending twin dragons through the hallway, killing off Blake and Ruby. The others got out of the way as fast as they could.  
Yang's eyes went red. "Dammit! Weiss, I'm gonna rain hell from up here, push forward with Mel and get the point clear!"  
"Got it, Yang!" Weiss turned to Melanie. "You got your ult?"  
Mel smirked. "Yep... let's do this." Melanie charged up with Weiss to the point.

"NOW!" Weiss unloaded her scrap gun on the enemy, blasting them into a corner. "MEL, GO!" Mel charged forwards with her Dragon Blade, cutting up Cardin, Ren and Yatsuhashi. "Yang, block their spawn! We're so close!"  
Yang ran up to the spawn, placing down a bear trap and a concussion bomb, which Nora walked straight into, blasting her back into spawn.  
"Ah! Ren! We've lost it!"  
Ren looked down. "I know... I know..."  
The screen went into slow motion, as RWBY and co saw the word 'Victory!' pop up on their screen. Weiss, of course, celebrated.  
"YES! YES! OH MY GOD, YES, WE DID IT! WOO!"  
Yang laughed. "Well, what do you know. You're not half bad at Blizzard's games. Good game, guys!"  
Jaune sighed. "Yeah, that was fun. I wasted my ult though..."  
"It'll be alright, you'll get 'em next time, Jaune. My antic sense tells me this." Yang leaned back in her chair. "Now, who got Play of the Game?"  
Melanie squealed at the screen, which read 'Play of the Game: Whitemalachite as Genji'. "It's me! IT'S ME!" The Play of the Game showed Mel unloading her ultimate on half of the enemy team. "Sorry for killing you, Cardin..."  
Cardin shrugged. "Eh, no worries, it was a good play!"  
Ruby and Blake high fived. "Thanks for the cover, Blake!"  
"No problem. A true man protects his allies no matter what."  
Yatsuhashi sighed, shutting down Overwatch. "Well, I'd better get back. Coco may need supervision in case of... y'know, Mocha."  
Yang nodded. "Sure thing. That multi-personality thing is hard to get your head around... ah well, good game, Yatsu!"  
"Don't call me that. But yeah, good game. See you guys."  
"See ya! Welp, we got lessons to study for, so I'm shutting down the group. And Cardin? Nice work. You didn't use your ult, but still, nice!"  
Cardin nodded. "Glad to have played, it was pretty fun."  
A loud and hyperactive voice came over the speakers. "Me and Ren are gonna eat pancakes now! Comfort pancakes! LOTS OF THEM."  
Ren sighed. "I'll... deal with Nora. See you, Yang."  
Yang laughed to herself, imagining Nora glomping Ren at the thought of pancakes. "Have fun with that, see you!"

She shut off the group chat and sighed. "Well, that was fun!"  
Weiss nodded. "It actually was! How come you're only showing me games I can handle now of all times?"  
"Oh... no reason..." Yang smirked to herself, before returning to her regular face, hereby dubbed the 'Shipping Grin'. "Now, you and Ruby should 'celebrate' like last time..."  
"NO, YANG. NO. THAT NEVER HAPPENED, AND IT WON'T NOW."  
"Oh, it won't happen now...? So it will in the future then?"  
"DUST DAMMIT!" Weiss stormed out, her mood ruined. Blake chuckled.  
"She seems angrier than normal."  
Yang smiled, patting Blake on the shoulder. "It's what happens when you crash her good mood."  
Ruby looked worried. "Will she be okay?"  
"Yeah, she'll be fine, sis. Besides..." Yang smirked evilly, forming a finger pyramid of evil contemplation. "That rage was nothing compared to what will happen soon..."

* * *

 **Ooooh, cliffhanger... things. So, that's that, I managed to barf out a new chapter in a few hours! Yay! Rushed work! No quality! Please send help.**

 **Welp, next time I'm thinking of Left 4 Dead or Portal, but that could change! Also, OBSERVER01, I'll try and implement Warhammer 40k in chapter 5 or 6, Destiny'll possibly come afterwards, so hold on to your... um... do you have a hat? Eh, screw it, I'll assume you do. Anyway, thanks for the feedback in both chapters, your contribution has changed the way this story will go. Props to ya! *jazz hands***

 **Anyway, my embarrassing demeanour and self-loathing aside, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Geezer, out.**


	4. Downloaded: Left 4 Dead 2

**Downloaded: Left 4 Dead 2**

 **Heyo, my loyal subjects! And welcome to Friday Night Dinner! Can I interest anyone in some... Crimble Crumble?**

 **So, last chapter? I was NOT happy with. It had contradictions flying through it and there were characters left uninvolved. I'll just reply to some reviews as usual, newest first:**

 **OBSERVER01: To be honest, I was thinking that, but I tried to balance out the teams with 2 Offence, 2 Defence, 1 Tank and 1 Support. So I just used a site called Wheeldecide... I was lazy that day, I wrote that chapter in a few hours. :P**

 **OrionGold: Thanks, I'm working on that part! I always rush things and your review actually made me think that I need to tidy up that last chapter. So in a way, you've improved this story for the better! Thanks, and sorry it was a bit nightmarish to figure out who was talking before, I'm gonna try and fix that in the coming chapters!**

 **If I ever seem like I'm being sarcastic in any regard, I'm not, trust me. Sarcasm is only reserved for my Steam and my Blizzard accounts. I will not disrespect a reviewer unless they are a huge ass.**

 **(And yes, on the PTR, I am leveling Sugarhigh, Lórdfluffy, Drillninja and Itsyang. That's how I'm getting Intel on what would happen in each area, so I can do the WoW experience thing. It's on Brill(EU), because my game time is gone, so I gotta level in the PTR for now. So that will be the reason for any delays, leveling 4 characters takes a while :P) LEEEEEET'S DO THIS, KOPS.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. I'm not doing the 'otherwise' reference anymore, that's property of ElfCollaborator.**

 **Weiss Reacts belongs to ElfCollaborator, so check him out, he's got over 240 chapters on this, so ya'd better catch up, laddie!**

 **Left 4 Dead 2 belongs to Valve, who STILL need to make Half Life 3! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE BOREALIS, DAMN YOU!**

 **Melody's Escape belongs to Icetesy SPRL.**

 **All happenings are based on a real game of Left 4 Dead 2. Loosely based, but based all the same.**

* * *

WoW Experience:

Weiss and Ruby were sitting in Darnassus as Ruby bought her Apprentice Riding skill.  
"So, Ruby, what does this thing do?"  
"Ah, it's really cool! Watch!" Ruby's character fumbled with something, then suddenly, she was riding a giant Cat.  
"WOAH! What is that thing?!"  
"Nightsaber. It's so cool, Isn't it?"  
Weiss pouted, clearly jealous. "Why don't I have one?"  
"Ah, of course!" Ruby leaned over, opening Weiss's mount list and pulling the 'Running Wild' ability onto her action bar. "There you are, click that!"  
Weiss clicked it, and frowned as her worgen got down on all fours. "Um, Ruby, what is she doing?"  
"Just run, silly! Run, watch and learn!"  
Weiss pressed the W key and watched the screen as her eyes went wide. "OH MY GOD, IT'S SO AWESOME! I'M LEAPING ACROSS THE FLOOR LIKE A WILD ANIMAL! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"  
Ruby shrugged. "Surprised that you didn't guess that before."

Yang summoned her Warhorse in a flash of light, standing proudly in front of Lakeshire Inn. "Blaaaake! How long are you going to be? I want you to see my awesome mount!"  
"I'm here now." Yang watched as Blake ran across the bridge, rapidly... on the back of a turtle.  
"... is that REALLY what the Pandaren mount is, Blake?"  
"Yang, have you never done the Pandaren storyline?"  
"Nope."  
Blake sighed. "I thought you said you were really familiar with this game."  
"I am! But... not with Pandas!"  
"Uh-huh. Right."  
Yang smirked. "I may not be familiar with pandas... but you know, you could teach me a few things..."  
Blake blinked, staring across at Yang. "You know that means next to nothing. It means you want me to teach you about pandas."  
Yang leaped across the room, hugging Blake from behind. "Who said anything about that? I want you to teach me something else..."  
"Keep this up, and I will elbow you in the nose."  
"But you love i- OW! Hey!"  
"I warned you."

 **Ruby: Level 21  
** **Weiss: Level 20  
** **Blake: Level 21  
** **Yang: Level 20**

* * *

A light humming could be heard from inside the RWBY dorm, as Weiss sat in front of her laptop, tapping away on her keys playing Melody's Escape. Yang had added a bunch of mods for her, so there was a headphoned version of Weiss on screen, vaulting over obstacles and running. Of course, Weiss was a little bit too into the game, as she quietly began singing out the lyrics.

 _"What have I gotten into this time around?_  
 _I know that I had sworn I'd never trust_  
 _Anyone again, but I didn't have to,_  
 _You had me at hello."_

Of course, as is customary in this kind of world, Ruby walked in at that moment. And of course, she took it as if Weiss was singing it about her. She stood in the doorway, a wave of feels approaching.

 _"I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours,_  
 _It's simply radiant, I see it more with every day that goes by,_  
 _I watch the clock to make my timing just right,_  
 _Would it be okay, would it be okay, if I took your breath away?"_

Yang bumped into Ruby, who was internally screaming inside the folds of her cloak, her face blending in quite well due to the colour of it. Yang tapped Ruby on the shoulder lightly, causing a slight 'eep' to be made.

"Rubes? You okay?"  
Ruby choked out a response, barely audible. "Weiss... singing... asked... consent... w-gah!"  
Yang had hoisted Ruby up with an excited look on her face, shaking Ruby by her shoulders. "What did she say?! Tell me! Please!"  
Ruby shook off the dizziness as she told Yang. "She... she said, um.. 'Would it be okay if I took your breath away?'... uh... what does this mean?"  
Yang was on her scroll in an in instant, tapping into the camera feeds around the apartment. She re-winded to the point where Weiss had sung those lines and cut it into a small mp4 with a smirk on her face.  
"There you go, Rubes. I sent it to you, now you can relive that moment aaaaall you want!"  
Ruby's face returned to the folds of her cloak, her face once again the same colour as her cloak as she once again started internally screaming. Not to mention externally as well.

* * *

Weiss was singing full volume now, as if singing on stage. This did NOT help Ruby's situation, but Weiss didn't know what she was doing. She was on a score streak, after all.

 _"You gave me butterflies,_  
 _At the mailbox,_  
 _You gave me butterfli-_ GAH!"

Weiss paused the game quickly before she lost her score. There was a wild Blake at her shoulder, surprising her hugely.  
"BLAKE! I nearly lost my streak..."  
"That's not important. Look over there."  
Blake gestured to the doorway, where there was a red clump crouched there. It seemed to be vibrating intensely. Blake nudged Weiss once more.  
"You may want to go and investigate that. I mean, it looks rather... out of place."  
"But... why can't you?"  
Blake was already gone, her mecha flying past the window. "NEKO LAGANN, FORWARD! WE WILL CRUSH THE OPPOSITION!"  
Weiss hit her face onto her hand, sighing exasperatedly. "Fine... I'll do it..." She walked over and kneeled down next to the vibrating clump. She poked it, and it stopped vibrating instantly.

"Ruby, I know that's you. What happened? Did you have to many cooki-"  
"YES WEISS IT'S FINE YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO!"  
Ruby flew out from under the clump, tackling the heiress and nuzzling into her rapidly.  
"GAH! RUBY, WHAT ARE YOU-"  
"It's okay, Weiss... It's okay... Can we just lie here a while...?"  
Weiss was protesting heavily to begin with. "Wh... b- Ruby... j-just c- I... pffff, f-fine..." Eventually, though, she relented, kissing her on the cheek. "I can't argue with your... stupidly adorable face..."  
"Yeyyyy..."  
"Ruby, what are you- R-RUBY, NO, GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THERE!"  
A new voice came up, causing Weiss to suddenly look towards it.  
"Well, well, well... looks like you two are finally taking things further..."  
Weiss blushed heavily, rolling a disappointed Ruby across the floor so she could stand up to face Yang. "YANG, THAT IS NOT WHAT WAS HAPPENING!"  
Yang laughed, smirking devilishly. "Oh, I know what you were doing... You don't need to hide it..."  
"D... DUST DAMMIT! WHY, YANG?! WHY MUST I BE PLAGUED BY YOU AND YOUR ANTICS?!" Weiss stormed off to finish her song, only to find a new screen loading in.  
"What the hell is this?"  
Blake climbed back inside through the window. "I put it on while you were away. Oh, and I closed Melody's Escape for this."  
Weiss was seething. "I WAS SO CLOSE TO THE END! NOW I- ... Left 4 Dead?"  
Yang laughed, opening her laptop. "You know where this is going..."

* * *

Weiss stared at the screen, which contained what appeared to be some form of shopping centre, filled with stumbling, shadowy figures. There was an image of a group of four people, labelled 'Play Campaign'. "So, this is... Left 4 Dead 2, right?"  
Yang nodded. "Yep! I downloaded it for you a while ago, it's so good!"  
Weiss started fuming. "Stop! Downloading! Things! For! Me!"  
"No! How else would we keep this fanfic going?!"  
"Screw your fourth wall breaking! You've downloaded so many inappropriate things!"  
Yang smirked, patting Weiss on the shoulder. "You spent a long time on those Eroge games..."  
"I-IT HAD A GOOD STORY!"  
"Yeah, yeah... now, look at the screen! We added some mods!"  
Weiss glared at Yang. "They're probably antics..."  
Blake shook her head as she pointed at the screen. "Look. It's your girlfriend."  
Ruby perked up as she looked at her own screen. "Hey! The campaign option is me! It's me!"  
Weiss raised her eyebrows. "Huh... RWBY mods, I'm guessing."  
Yang nodded. "Yep, the Monty Oum one."  
"Huh... well, this might not be that bad... I don't see any antics so far..."

"HOLD UP, BLAKE." Yang was glaring at the catgirl, pointing at her screen. "What happened to my Tank music mod?!"  
Blake shrugged, sipping a cup of tea. "I can't possibly guess what happened."  
"Don't be like that! I know your Metal Gear obsession! Look at this! Rules of Nature Tank Music, this is CLEARLY you!"  
"Just go with it. You stole F***slayer, now let me have this."  
Yang sighed, clearly exasperated. "Fine... but if you want your precious guitar back..." A smirk appeared on her face. "You gotta spend some time with me in the sho-"  
"Screw. You. I'll get it back my own way."  
"Hehe... good luck..."

* * *

Ruby pointed at the screen. "Can we do Dark Carnival? I love the concert stage!"  
Weiss patted her on the head. "Sure, but only because I trust you."  
"Yeyyyyy!"  
The game was set up, except...  
"Hey! I can't join!" Blake was looking frustrated as she was rejected access from the game.  
Yang looked at the intruder to the game, clearly confused. "Roundhouse to the Prick...?" Suddenly, it dawned on her. "Ah, it's Geezer. Hold on." She stared up at the ceiling. "Sorry, dude, we can have a match later, now is RWBY time."  
 _Roundhouse to the Prick has left the game.  
_ _Drillninja has joined the game.  
_ Blake nodded across at the brawler. "Thanks, Yang."  
Yang did a miniature fist pump. "No problem, now LET'S DO THIS!"

Yang's mods affected character choice, of course. She had mods where Ruby replaced Rochelle, Weiss replaced Nick, Blake replaced Coach and Yang replaced Ellis. Of course, everyone went with their corresponding character, so as not to cause confusion.  
Blake picked up a First Aid Kit and a Shotgun. "Alright, we ready?"  
Yang was crouching next to Blake. "Hold on, let me get a good look~"  
"Yang, I have a Shotgun to your face. Be careful what you do."

Weiss looked at the options; Submachine Gun or Shotgun. "Ruby, what should I choose?"  
Ruby patted Weiss on the shoulder, pointing at the choices. "Ah, the Shotgun is for if you wanna get close, and the Machine Gun is like a spray-n-pray kinda thing."  
Weiss blinked. "Uhhh..."  
"Oh, just go for the Sub! Blake and Yang have Shotguns, we should both take Subs!"  
"... alright..."  
Yang cheered. "Woo! Pairings! LET'S GOOOOO! Weiss, if you would like to take the lead..."  
Weiss sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I, Yang?"  
"Noooope!"

* * *

Weiss slowly, but surely, advanced through the fields of undead. "This is actually okay! It's pretty fun..." A loud scream sounded out, and Weiss spun around in shock, to see a zombie in a Hoodie leaping towards her. "AHH! YANG!"  
"On it!" Just before it hit her, Yang shoved the zombie, sending it stumbling to the side. She then finished it off with one shotgun blast. "There you go, dead!"  
Weiss wasn't exactly hyperventilating, but she was close to it. "Wh... what was that?!"  
Blake shot a zombie's head off. "Hunter. It's just one of the special infected you'll find."  
"SPECIAL INFECTED?! You mean there are STRONGER ones?!"  
Ruby hugged Weiss, giving her a Shark Plushie. "You'll be alright! I'll protect you!"  
Weiss grabbed hold of the plushie, her doubts instantly quelled. "Sharkie... okay, I trust you, Ruby. Just warn me, I don't know what to do with them."  
"Will do!"  
Yang sighed happily. "Ah, look at that... Young love..." She shifted closer to Blake, moving to lean on her shoulder. Blake climbed up to the top bunk, giving Yang a middle finger. Yang did the opposite of what she did before and sighed sadly. "Aw... Blake, pleeeease...?"  
"No."

Weiss took out a Jockey up ahead, as Ruby gunned down a Boomer. Everything progressed rather smoothly as they reached the Whispering Oaks Motel.  
Yang nodded, running up to a group of rooms. "Right, Ice Queen. This is where the scavenging part comes in. Search the rooms, see what you can find!"  
Weiss ran in, trying to find some items. Eventually, she found some pills and a tube of... what looked like goo. Also... "Hey, I got Myrtenaster! This is awesome!"  
Ruby found herself a hunting rifle in the same colours as her beloved Crescent Rose, followed by the scythe version as a Melee weapon. She also grabbed herself a Molotov and an adrenaline shot. Blake picked up a machete that looked like Gambol Shroud and a pipe bomb, but no pills or adrenaline (A REAL man can go without that sustenance!). Yang had found herself a molotov, some pills and a Baseball bat. She smiled, looking across the last set of rooms. "Alright, we're all ready to- ... uh oh."  
Weiss looked across at Yang, who was going slightly pale. "Yang, what's going on?"  
"... get in this room. Now!" Yang dived through the window, ducking into the bathroom, her shotgun out. The others quickly followed suit, except for Blake.  
"Pfft. Look at you all. Face the danger like a man!" With that, Blake ran out into the open, Gambol Shroud out. "COME ON THEN! LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I CUT YOU OPEN!"

Blake ran back upstairs, hiding in the room, a trail of zombies after her. "Smoker. Had to run."  
Yang laughed. "So, face the danger like a man?"  
"Shut up."  
They all crouched together and took out the rest of the horde.

Weiss ran up to another door, opening it. "Guys, there's another ro- AHH!" A zombie with a huge arm had rammed into her, smashing her into a chain link fence. It then began slamming her into the ground. "RUBY! GUYS! HELP!"  
Yang smashed a baseball bat into its back, while Ruby swung Crescent Rose at its head. It quickly fell, leaving Weiss at 53 health.  
"Thanks, guys... why? Why did it go for me?"  
Yang grinned across at her. "The game knows how much you rage at things."  
"I-I DO NOT RAGE AT THINGS!"  
"Look at you now~"  
"Shut it, Yang..." Another plushie landed in front of Weiss, which she promptly snatched up and hugged close to her. "Sharkieee..."  
Ruby sighed as she closed the locker full of emergency plushies and went back to the game.

* * *

Weiss smiled as they went down the stairway. They had found a spare first aid kit to patch her up, and were now progressing well. "This is alright... We're doing okay!"  
Suddenly, the music kicked in, followed by a primal war cry from Blake. "RULES OF NATURE!"  
Weiss facepalmed. "Okay, I knew this would be coming, but why is-" Suddenly, Weiss froze as a huge zombie came running towards them. "OH MY DUST, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
Yang ran ahead to it. "GO! I'll get a shot on him! Get to cover!" She threw down her molotov, setting the zombie on fire. She then gave it a blast with her shotgun, before being punched across the walkway by it.  
"YANG!" Blake ran over, snatching some adrenaline from a spare room and handing it to Yang. "Take this, and run! Ruby's sniping it, and we'll unload as we go!"  
Yang nodded, taking the adrenaline and running, firing blast after blast behind her. "If you damaged my hair, I will KILL YOU!"  
Ruby fired as fast as she could into the zombie, with Weiss unloading magazine after magazine from below. Blake ducked into a room and ran out again, screaming a cry of war as she ran towards it with a chainsaw in hand. As it started to throw some rubble, she aimed it at the zombie's face, hitting it with as much power as she could.  
"DIE, DIE, DIE YOU SON OF A B-" Blake was hit by the rubble, sending her to the ground. Just before it could hit her again, Yang ran forwards, blasting it once more with her shotgun. As it slowly fell to the ground, Blake leaped back to recover from the rock throw.  
Yang chuckled slightly. "I thought you didn't need the sustenance..."  
Blake swallowed the pills, throwing the bottle to the ground. "Didn't expect to get hit."

Weiss stared at everyone, slightly frustrated. "Am I the only one who still knows that this is just a game?!"

* * *

RWBY and Co climbed up a steep bank, only to be met by what appeared to be a woman crying.  
"Weiss. That's a Witch." Yang slowly sneaked past it, causing it to growl slightly. "When it starts crying again, follow my lead."  
Weiss began sneaking past as the witch started crying, only to be jumped by a jockey. The jockey ran Weiss into the Witch, who screamed and shredded Weiss, downing her instantly.  
"WHAT?! YANG! THIS WASN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN!"  
Yang was in hysterics as Ruby got rid of the Jockey and gunned down the Witch. Ruby picked Weiss up from the floor. "It's alright, Weiss! I got you!"  
Weiss sighed in relief. "Phew... thanks, Ruby... that couldn't have gone any worse..."  
Yang wiped a tear from her eye, finishing up her laughing fit. "Hah... well... It could have... but still, WOW..."  
Weiss shot Yang a few times. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

The game went on without too much trouble. There were some details that are best left quiet, such as the time that Weiss was charged off a roof, the time that Ruby sniped Yang accidentally and the time that Yang got a bit too close to Blake. Yang clutched her arm as they walked up to the stage area.  
"So, remind me again why not much happened in the last few minutes?" Weiss was questioning Yang, and she of course expected an answer that broke the fourth wall.  
"Geezer was lazy, and it was getting late."  
Weiss nodded with her eyes closed. "Ahhh... I see..."  
"Really? Weiss understands something?" Yang was feigning shock.  
"No. I just wanted you to shut up."  
Blake snapped her fingers with an uninterested look on her face and a completely flat voice. "Zing."  
Yang chuckled, flicking the lights on the stage. "She just knows that what I say is true. Such as her interest in eroge ga-"  
A swift slap hit Yang's forehead, and Weiss, the owner of said slapping hand, was seething. "THAT IS NOT TRUE!"  
Hilarity ensued, and Ruby snuck across to start the concert. Weiss perked up instantly on hearing the song.  
"It's Rammstein! Oh my god, it's Rammstein! WE'RE KILLING TO RAMMSTEIN!" Weiss ran to the microphone on stage, gunning down the zombies running towards her. Yang dropped her combat rifle, replacing it with a shotgun that looked just like Ember Celica. She then ran to the grounds, grabbing a fireworks box, tossing it on the ground. "BLAKE! NEED A BILE OVER HERE!"  
Blake threw a Boomer Bile down by the fireworks box, attracting all the zombies towards it. Yang ran out the way, leaping up the stands. As she reached a makeshift tower, she yelled out to Ruby. "RUBY! SHOOT IT NOW!"  
Ruby, who was crouched by the amps, rushed to the edge of the stage and shot the fireworks box. It exploded, the crowd of zombies bursting into flame, batting their faces and slowly dying. Yang laughed as she watched this, only to be caught off guard by a Smoker, who grabbed her and pulled her towards the inferno.  
"Gah! Weiss! Help!"  
"On it!" Weiss leaped off the stage, aiming at the roof where the Smoker was standing. With a few shots, she executed it using her Combat Rifle. Yang got up, healing her injuries from the fall, and proceeded to shoot the remaining zombies.

A tank and another horde later, and the stage went dark as fireworks shot upwards. Out played another song: Bad Vibrations by A Day To Remember.  
Blake charged in, gunning down the final tank while yelling out the lyrics, as usual.  
"THIS PAIN! IS A SICKNESS! LOOMING OVER ME AND I CAN'T ESCA-"  
"BLAKE, LOOK OUT!" Yang cut Blake off as she leaped in the way of a Hunter, shooting it, killing it instantly. However, her jump put her in the way of the tank, as she was flung down to the ground.  
"NOOOOOooooooo...!" The fall killed Yang, as Blake looked on, anger rising.  
"You... I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Blake ran up to it, loading shotgun blast after shotgun blast into the Tank. The tank went to punch her off, but she jumped off the scaffolding, landing in the seats. She abandoned her Gambol Shroud Machete for two pistols, loading bullet after bullet into the tank, screaming obscenities and shouting about vengeance. Yang stared on, mouth agape.  
"YOU KILLED MY PARTNER, I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!  
YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVER CROSSING ME!  
I WAS GOING TO LET HER LIVE OUT HER FANTASIES, THEN YOU-"  
Yang's trademark smirk was back, as she cut Blake's ramblings into an mp4, saving it on her phone. "Oh, you're just a little too into the game... shipping initiated..."

* * *

"HYAAAAA!" Blake managed to finish off the Tank, and signalled for Ruby and Weiss to run over to her.

Ruby ran over to Blake. "Sis... she's..."  
Blake sighed, and turned to Yang's body. "We can mourn her when we're safe... look, the chopper's coming."  
Another Tank ran out towards Weiss, but before the Heiress was sent to the ground, Blake ran in, taking the shot. The fall didn't kill her, but she got back up, swallowed more pills and ran back up to the stands, grabbing a Molotov on the way. "GET TO THE HELICOPTER! I'LL HOLD IT OFF!"  
Weiss nodded, turning and running to the chopper with Ruby.

Blake crouched next to Yang's body, holding the Molotov in her hand. She chuckled to herself, looking at the oncoming horde. She raised the molotov above her head.  
"I go out like a man..."  
She smashed it at her feet engulfing her and the zombies in flames. She collapsed next to Yang's body, smiling.  
"With my partner."  
Ruby and Weiss climbed into the helicopter, as it took off, leaving Blake and Yang behind. Ruby looked over at Ruby, smiling sadly. "Guess they really were Left 4 Dead..."  
Weiss nodded, looking at the flaming stands. "At least we made it out together..."

* * *

"AAAAND THAT'S THAT!" They were pulled out of their little fantasy by Yang, who was clapping loudly. "Good job, you two. Escaping as a couple... damn, that was romantic!"

Weiss blushed, looking away. "Sh-shut up, Yang... I-it was just the way it worked out..."  
"Still, it was cute!" Yang climbed up the top bunk, landing next to Blake. "And... did you mean what you said, by any chance?"  
Blake attempted to ignore Yang, looking away. "I don't know what you mean."  
Yang smirked, playing out the clip where Blake yelled out 'I WAS GOING TO LET HER LIVE OUT HER FANTASIES, THEN YOU-'  
Blake tensed up, her face darkening a deep shade of red. "Th-that was a spur of the moment thing!"  
"Suuuuure..." Yang grabbed Blake from behind, earning a distressed yelp and some shouting.  
"RUBY! WEISS! S-SEND FOR HELP! SEND ANYONE!"  
Weiss grabbed Ruby, running out of the dorm. Weiss then hoisted Ruby up onto her shoulders, earning another 'eep'.  
"W-Weiss? W-where are we going? Are we going to get Blake some help?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Well, wh-what are we doing?"  
"We're getting cookies and sorbet."  
Ruby smiled, resting her head on Weiss's shoulder. "Yeyyyy..."

* * *

Yang was in a room, speaking with a shadowy figure.  
"So, you see why I wanted to talk in person. You know my plan for the ultimate rage. So...? Are you with me, bud?"  
The shadowy figure stood still a while, then slowly nodded, giving Yang a thumbs up.  
Yang laughed, patting the figure on the shoulder. "Excellent. I'll see you at the end...  
... Geezer."

* * *

 **That's aaaaall, folks! So, that chapter was a little strange, because I ran out of ideas... it kinda got... pretty real... ah well, hopefully you had fun! I had fun writing this one, so yeah! WOO!**

 **Welp, next chapter, to celebrate me recently acquiring a ticket to the Warhammer 40k Open Day at Warhammer World, we'll have a Warhammer 40k Dawn of War chapter! I played that while it was free, so I know some things. Kudos to OBSERVER01 for suggesting it to me to begin with! *promotional wave*  
**

 **Geezer, out.**


	5. Downloaded: Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War

**Downloaded: Warhammer 40k Dawn of War**

 **Hello, my friends! No beer today?**

 **(If that wasn't clear, that was a Shaun of The Dead reference. I thought about it after eating a Cornetto.)**

 **(Also, sorry this is late, exams 'n' stuff.)**

 **So I went to the Warhammer 40k open day in Nottingham. Wow. It was incredible there, I loved everything about it. Also, my dad entered the Golden Demon competition for the first time, landing into the finals! Proud of him. :P**

 **Now I have a few reviews from different chapters here... how do I deal with this? I do it the same as I always have! Newest first, regardless of any need for pointing out the chapter!**

 **DragonicLegend: Believe me, all of CFVY will be showing up a lot more. I can't ignore the sweet smell of Caffeine any longer!**

 **OBSERVER01: Trust me, I have plans for a storyline to this fic. Expect it to be... honestly completely stupid. Plus, I'm throwing in that joke early on. Fanservice. :P**

 **Ozanbrinn: The Behemoth is my spirit animal, hence the references. I mean, I should be honest, I LOVE those games! How long until Weiss plays them? Guess we'll just refer to the fate books of... um... fate!**

 **Roach99: Oof, yeah, that would be rough... She'd probably forget about her Estus Flask within 2 seconds and die on the first enemy. Not that I ever did that... nooooooo...**

 **So here we go! I'm acting as if the team went to the open day, so hence the chapter beginning the way it does. Let us adventure forth! For the emperor! And Garro! And, uh... pre-betrayal Horus!**

 **Disclaimer: Weiss Reacts and all rights to the reactsverse belong to ElfCollaborator. I have said this a lot, but check the man out! You won't get some of the references if you don't!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, 'nuff said. Plus if I owned it, Dr. Watts would NOT have that moustache. I mean, he's too gentlemanly to be part of Salem's inner circle!**

 **Warhammer 40k belongs to Games Workshop, otherwise Tyranids wouldn't get so much hate. I mean, I understand it, but DAMN, they's some sleek alien deathbeasts.**

* * *

WoW Experience:

The room was silent as Yang sat next to Blake, who had her face buried in a pillow.  
"Blake? Come on, I wanna play WoW!"  
"Go. Away." Blake's muffled voice came from her bunk, and Yang started pouting.  
"Come onnn... If this is about what happened after that Left 4 Dead game, I won't do it again!"  
Blake sighed, lifting herself up. "Fine."  
"Not without consent~"  
Blake re-buried her face in her pillow.

No progress was made. Good job guys.

* * *

"WOO! Event exclusive models!" Weiss flopped onto her bunk, scattering several packets on her pillow. "Look at this stuff! We have this priest guy, we have this scenery set, we have ALL this paint, new Horus Heresy books, this mug and just LOOK AT THIS SMAUG! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"  
Yang stumbled in, the tower of boxes in her hands reaching up to twice her size. "Ugh... why am I the carrier bag in this situation?"  
Blake sat in her mecha, the Neko Lagann, just outside the dorm window, holding a huge ball of Games Workshop products, Ruby perched on top, head drooped low, bobbing in and out of sleep. Blake switched on her communications so the others could hear her. "Count yourself lucky you're not carrying this."  
Yang glared up at her. "That's nothing to you and your big-ass mecha... Couldn't you carry this?"  
"You have your semblance. Now shut up and take it like a man."  
Ruby snapped awake suddenly, uttering a cry of "Cookie dough!". Just as suddenly, her head lolled forwards along with the rest of her body as she fell from the pile. Blake sighed as she reached down using the mecha's other hand, catching her and depositing her through the window. Ruby curled up on the floor, falling asleep instantly as Yang dumped the boxes on top of her.

Yang stretched out on her bunk, rolling on to her side to look across at Weiss and Blake. "Still, those other four we met there were nice enough."  
Weiss nodded. "True. They seemed cool enough. Plus, they're apparently transferring here too!"  
"Yris and me clicked right away~"  
Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, glaring daggers at Yang. "Only because you're both pervs."  
"You know who they are, right?" Blake said, munching on a tuna sandwich. "OC's. It's pretty obvious what's happening here."  
Yang nodded, stroking her chin. "True, they did seem OCish... It appears inserting himself into the story wasn't enough for Geezer. He's adding his own team too. Still, they were cool!"  
Weiss shook her head, opening her laptop. "You always talk about your bloody fourth wall... just get on Steam."  
Yang flew over, crashing onto Weiss's bunk and staring at her screen. "Oooh, what are we playing today?"  
"Well, Yang, since we had a Warhammer day today, I'm going to suggest something. Dawn of War!"  
Yang blinked, leaning back slightly. "Oooooh. The one that's 1v1 and where you have to capture those points on the map?"  
"Well, it can be 1v1, or 1v1v1 and so on... but yep! I'm going to download it no-"  
"Already did it~"  
Weiss gaped at her steam library as Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War stared back at her. She then stared at Yang, continuing to gape. "HOW... HOW DID YOU GET TO IT BEFORE ME?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DOWNLOAD EVERY SINGLE GAME I PLAY?!"  
"Woooah there, Ice Queen. One, you're getting too mad over not downloading anything yourself. Two, you downloaded Melody's Escape. And three, you've enjoyed every single game so far!"  
Weiss grumbled, opening the game. "Well... at least it's ready... Did you get the expansions?"  
"All three!"  
"Right... well, thanks, Yang. I guess. Next time, let me download it."

* * *

Weiss picked the Space Marines with no doubt in her mind. "The Emperor will be pleased with my efforts..."  
"Good luck, Princess, you got NOTHIN' on my army!" Yang sat, folding her arms and proudly smirking at her Chaos Marine army. Weiss scoffed, cracking her knuckles.  
"Please. Nobody can beat the might of The Empire."  
Blake picked the Eldar, clearly not as interested as the rivalling Blonde and Heiress. As for Ruby, who was now wide awake...  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
Weiss sighed, smiling. "Looks like somebody's picked the Orks. Good luck Ruby, but expect to be beaten by me! After all... Nobody expects the Schn-"  
Yang silenced Weiss, talking over her. "Schneequisition. Nice. Have you been reading the reviews?"  
"Wh-what? No! It's my own thing! It's a Monty Python Reference! Yang, is this one of those fourth wall jokes?"  
Yang's eyes darted suspiciously as she clasped her hands together. "Noooo... of course not..."  
"Oh my god Woman, just play the game or I will eat you."  
"NO!" Yang stared in mock horror at Weiss. "How DARE you! Only Blake has permission to ea- oof!"  
Blake seethed with hatred, her pillow missing from her bunk as it hit Yang square in the face, knocking her back onto her bed. Yang, however, just removed the pillow and smirked. "Oh, so you're playing rough now...?"  
"I will claw your eyes out, Yang."  
"Mrow~"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, AND SHIP YOURSELF WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

Ruby dragged a whiteboard into the RWBY dorm with much effort, along with a computerised spinning wheel with all their names on it. She proceeded to wolf down 13 cookies in the span of two seconds, then cleared her throat. "Attention, O team! I have here a tournament ranking board! We're making this... A TOURNAMEEEEENT!"  
Weiss blinked, slowly processing what she was seeing right now. "Ruby... there's only four of us. That isn't much of a tournament."  
Ruby laughed, shaking her head. "You underestimate me, my esteemed colleague! For now, our benevolent allies in selective dormitories around the school are ready t-"  
"Ruby, good god, I love you, but PLEASE... layman's terms."  
"Everyone else is joining in."  
Weiss nodded. "Thank you for making that cl- wait, what?"  
Steam was flooded with messages saying that specific people were online. I swear, the tower of notifications nearly reached the top of the screen. Also, the spinning wheel had a HELL of a lot more names on it. The whiteboard was no longer a whiteboard, but a computerised tournament table with 16 spaces along the left. Ruby made a victory noise sounding something like "Haaaaaaa!" and proceeded to spin the wheel with a wave of her hand.  
"This wheel is gonna show who goes up against who! Sis, get everyone in a group call!"  
Yang shook her head. "First, tell me who's up there. I need to know."  
"Alright! It's us, JNPR, CFVY, Cardin, The Malachites and Cinder!"  
Yang laughed, rubbing her hands together. "So, Cinder's involved this time? Weiss is going to have SUCH a good time!"  
Weiss looked like gravity was severely affecting her forehead. It was pushed hard against her keyboard and a muffled scream of frustration could be heard. Yang simply laughed more. "Knew it~"

* * *

"Sisters! Friends! Wife!"  
Weiss spluttered, staring at Ruby. "H-hey! We aren't married!"  
"I know..." Ruby chuckled. "Not yet."  
Weiss proceeded to bury her face in a nearby beanbag to hide the colour of her face. Ruby snickered, silently thanking Yang for the help with that line. "Anyways, the first wheel was spun ages ago, but now we're all ready, I can tell you that it landed on... ME!"  
Melanie laughed to herself as Ruby span the wheel again. "Wonder who'll be unlucky enough to fight against that crazed maniac..."  
"Aaaand fighting against me is... Melanie!"  
Melanie heard the sound of glass breaking in her head as she realised just how heavily she had jinxed herself. "Ah shi-"  
Weiss frantically yelled to censor the swearing. She still can't stand a simple swear word...  
The wheel was spun again and again. The results were recorded down and the matches were decided.  
"Moi, The Incredible Ruby Rose vs Melanie!" Melanie shivered in fear.  
"Cardin vs Jaune!" The two wished each other luck. Aren't they just good sports?  
"Blake vs Velvet!" Blake smirked, confident that nobody could beat her manliness.  
"Weiss vs Pyrrha!" Weiss got ready to turn the opposition to ash. The audience groaned as they realised what happened to Pyrrha in Volume 3.  
"Coco vs Miltiades!" Miltiades prayed that Coco wasn't insane today.  
"Nora vs Ren!" Ren knew this was going to hurt.  
"Yang vs Yatsu!" This one earned a cold glare from Yatsuhashi as he muttered "For the love of god, call me by my full name."  
"Aaaand Fox vs Cinder!" Cinder laughed, patting her burrito plushie, preparing for an easy victory.  
Weiss spoke up suddenly. "Wait, how come you all have these games as soon as I suggest we play it?"  
Blake shrugged. "The answer would shatter the fourth wall. You know, the aspect that confuses you so much."  
"Meh." Weiss blinked, setting up her multiplayer game. "Go for it, I don't care anymore."  
Yang cracked her knuckles as she set up her lobby. "Well, Weiss... basically, there's a maaaaagical entity with all the files for every game possible! When you want to play, he sends these files to all computers in the school! ALL OF THEM."

* * *

Ozpin chuckled in his office as he set up another listening post, gunning down the oncoming Orks.  
"Hehehe... they fall like leaves in... um... fall. They fall... like fall."  
Glynda facepalmed from the corridor.

* * *

Everyone had set up a game, and were going for 1v1 skirmishes. Winners would progress to the next round. Losers would... they'd just play Overwatch for a bit. First match was set up and ready to go.

Ruby vs Melanie.  
Needless to say, Melanie's fear was justified. She set up defenses as fast as she could, but Ruby had gained two critical locations already, alongside a relic and three strategic points. She was now charging up to Melanie's position, who had set up defences and sent a scout team to capture a relic.

"WAAAAAAGH!" Ruby's forces slammed into Melanie's scout team, taking them out nearly instantly as Ruby stole the relic. Melanie squealed as she sent her forces to counter their charge, but...  
Needless to say, Melanie forgot to get upgraded weapons, leaving Ruby to burn through her team and destroy her base. Melanie rocked back and forth, quitting the game after such a quick defeat. "Um... anyone wanna play Overwatch yet?"  
Everyone else was still playing. Mel sighed, logging on to Overwatch and looking for a game with randoms.

Cardin vs Jaune  
This game lasted slightly longer, as either side pushed forwards, fighting for control of the middle Critical Location. The battle was long and fierce, with reinforcements constantly coming in, keeping it going.  
"Jaune, you are good at this, damn! Still, I'm not gonna give up!"  
"Not gonna lie Cardin, you're putting up a really heavy fight, but your defence is bound to break eventually!"  
They both fought fiercely, but no progress was made for a long time. Eventually, Jaune formulated a plan. If this went as hoped, victory was secured. He made a scout team at his base and sent it around the edge...

Jaune had 5 strategic points with turrets built on top. If Cardin didn't act, the match would end in 8 minutes with his loss.  
"Dammit! Right, I need to take out one of those points..." Cardin pulled back some of his forces to deal with the posts. However, he forgot...  
"Haha! The critical point is mine!" Jaune had the advantage as he took down the remaining forces, securing the point. Cardin had secured one of the strategic points, but it was too late, as Jaune marched up and dug in a defence around the critical point. For the next 8 minutes, Cardin put up one hell of a fight, but to no avail. 8 minutes had passed since Jaune captured the point, and Jaune emerged from the match victorious.  
"Damn... that was tough, nice one, Jaune."  
"Thanks, Cardin... you did good too, I thought I was going to lose for sure."  
They were both very good sports. Still. Those two can't be mad at a game to save their lives.

Blake vs Velvet  
Do we really need a summary here? Blake has the power of manliness, nothing can beat her!

And then along comes a Yandere bunny rabbit. Somehow, with a huge army and several vehicles, Blake's army was wiped out within moments. Velvet giggled to herself. "Finally... I can prove my worth to Weiss-sempai..."  
Blake gawped as something inside her shattered. Was it pride? Was it manliness? She began silently reflecting her decisions in life as she stared out the window.

Yang thought about how easy it would be to go up to her and fu-  
Weiss broke the fourth wall for the first time ever. She rapidly flapped her arms at the ceiling, yelling angrily, just to prevent further swearing.

Weiss vs Pyrrha  
Well, let's just say that Weiss is a pretty damn big fan of Warhammer 40k. Needless to say, she was very good at the game. Pyrrha was struggling to hold her position as she attempted to hold back Weiss and her Ultramarines. Surprisingly, the match lasted a long time (The surprise being that Weiss wasn't raging and Pyrrha wasn't attempting to glomp Jaune). Pyrrha held on to her position for the longest time, fiercely fighting against the huge marine squad. Weiss saw she wasn't getting through this way and her other troops would take a while to reach the area. However, an idea popped into her head.  
"Yang can use underhand tactics... so it can't hurt..."

Weiss smirked as she activated her mic and said the following:  
"Nice job on your win, by the way, Jaune!"  
Pyrrha's eyes snapped open as she looked towards the man. "J-Jaune-kun won?! I knew you could do it!"  
"G-GAH! WEISS! WHY?!" Jaune was thrown to the floor as Pyrrha tackled him to the floor, hugging him tightly and cutting off his air supply.  
Weiss took this opportunity to push forwards, capping the last point. "Now I just need to wait 8 minutes and the match is mine! But will I have enough time...?"  
Jaune's cry could be heard from all the way across school. "PYRRHA! WHY ARE WE GOING TOWARDS THE CUPBOARD?!"  
"... Yep. I have time."  
Weiss may have won the game, but Pyrrha won the... um... weird, latchy overattatched girlfriend award.

Coco vs Miltiades  
"Alright, I'm pushing on up! You'd better hurry up if you want to win, Coco!" Miltiades chuckled as she pushed on up, taking another critical location. However, before we can proceed with the next scene, I believe an explanation is in order. You see, Coco has a kind of split-personality disorder. You'd know this if you had read Elf's fic, but I'll explain it here too.

Coco: Good old Coco. Sunglasses, smooth talking and... miniguns.  
Mocha: Yandere!Coco. Mentally insane and after Velvet, Mocha is dangerous. Run like hell if you encounter Coco as Mocha.  
Espresso: HatedByWeiss!Coco. Imagine Yang being a perv. Now imagine that with the floors removed. Ayup. No boundaries, every single innuendo under the sun.  
Latte: Quiet!Coco. Think of your stereotypical quiet shy anime character. That's Latte. Latte also has a thing for Weiss, like 90% of the residents of this universe. She's not all that bad. She's actually kinda sweet. Excuse the pun.

Anyway, onwards.  
Miltiades had taunted Coco for being slow on the uptake, although this was a bad move indeed. Guess who Coco was at the time? That's right, Mocha! In a blind rage of pride and wishing to prove how good she was to Velvet, she charged on up, stacking several troop orders and beginning the slow decimation of Mil's team. She'd charged at a good time: Mil was stuck on bad terrain, making it harder for her to fight back.  
"Ah! Coco! I didn't mean it! Please don't kill meeee!"  
Mil's forces dwindled as Coco claimed the strategic point and proceeded to charge up and destroy Miltiades and her base. Mil sniffled as she joined her sister on the Overwatch servers.

"Wow, Coco, that was awesome!"  
Coco gave a slight 'eep' as Velvet walked over and congratulated her on her victory. She stuttered slightly, forgetting all thoughts of violence as her sempai paid attention to her.  
"O-oh, th-thank you... I, ah... I tried really hard to win that..."  
"Well, I think you did great. Who knows, you may even be better than me!"  
Coco looked away, muttering "Nobody can be better than you, V-Velvet-Chan..."

Nora vs Ren  
Pancakes. Need I say more? Ren fought valiantly, but died within two seconds. Good old mental Nora.

Yang vs Yatsuhashi  
Yang. Oh, Yang. You and your underhanded tactics.

"Soooo... Yatsu..."  
"Call me that again, and I will skin you."  
"... Sooooooo... Yatsuuuuu..."  
"... What?"  
Yang chuckled to herself. "You wouldn't care to let me through this round, would you...?"  
Yatsuhashi sighed, shaking his head. "Never going to happen, Xiao Long."  
"C'monnn... throw the game... for me?"  
"No."  
Yang laughed, setting up another squadron. "I thought you might have said that... So, I have some blackmail!"  
His eyes widened. "What?! What do you mean?!"  
"I know how you feel about Coco~"  
Yatsuhashi slammed his hand down onto his desk and proceeded to engage in a one-on-one argument with Yang. Eventually, Yang burst out laughing.  
"Relax, I wouldn't stoop THAT low."  
Yatsu sighed in relief, clutching his chest. "Thank you... Dust, Thank you..."  
"But I'm going to have to steal the victory." The argument lasted 8 minutes, just as Yang had planned, and Yang won with 2 critical locations. "Shoulda paid attention to the game!"

"But I know it's hard to focus when she's on your mind~"  
Yatsu screamed in rage as he swore to kill the Queen of Antics.

Fox vs Cinder  
Fox had no hope, to be honest. I mean, we know how badass Cinder is. Fox kinda just hid, defending himself as Cinder descended upon him with multiple flamethrowers. Fox cried himself to sleep that night. Little did he know, Espresso would join him soon after.

* * *

The losers had set up in an Overwatch lobby, 4 players on each team: Mel, Mil, Cardin and Fox vs Blake, Ren, Pyrrha and Yatsuhashi. They were soon joined by four new players, completing their setup: CatalystCreed & AnotherWhisky joined Blake and Co, and Pridefulprejudice & FF1Airship joined Cardin and co. These people were known by Blake, and so the game proceeded without too much trouble. Although Ren pondered the identities of these mysterious players...

* * *

"Round 2! I've matched us up again!" Ruby tapped her big screen thing a few times and a new table came up, with half the amount of matches. Ruby then transferred the names onto the table accordingly: The winners of the first two games that were decided go against each other, same with the next two etc etc. So since Ruby won her game and Jaune won his, and since they were decided next to each other, they played against each other. Confusing? I know... Just go with it.  
"Moi, the amazing Ruby vs Jaune!" Jaune gasped for air as he escaped the cupboard, wearing only half of what he once had on. Pyrrha had obviously had her 'fun'.  
"Velvet vs Weiss!" Velvet paled and screamed internally as she realised she would be playing against her sempai. Weiss screamed internally because she knew antics would follow.  
"Coco vs Nora!" Coco's pupils dilated as she decided to take out her anger at not playing with Velvet against her next opponent. Nora never faltered, nonchalantly muttering "pancakes..."  
"And Yang vs Cinder!" Yang and Cinder bowed, even though they were in different rooms.  
Yang folded her arms."Sensei."  
Cinder chuckled. "Yang."  
"What, so I'm not your student now? You offend me!"  
"Yes, well... my students don't lose. And I can't call you my student after your upcoming loss."  
"Oh..." A crack of the knuckles could be heard. "It is ON."

* * *

Ruby vs Jaune  
Much like the game between Jaune and Cardin, the two teams fought for the central critical location. However, as Jaune went to use his previous tactic, he was met by a mass of orcs flooding towards him. Jaune rocked back and forth as his team were scattered to the winds. As soon as Ruby began to console him on a game well done, though...

The door to the RWBY dorm was kicked down and standing in the doorway was a girl with pink hair swept to one side. She was dressed like your everyday stereotypical pirate, and had a smug grin like a cat who had just learned how to use a tin opener.  
Yang gasped and ran over to the person who had just removed their door from its hinges. "Yris! My dust, I thought you'd be transferring in a few weeks or so!"  
The girl, clearly named Yris, laughed and leaned against the door frame. "Nah, I got bored. Plus, I wanted to make my entrance more surprising!"  
Blake nodded. "Yep. Geezer had to incorporate an OC." She stared at the ceiling, and a small group of people aptly named "The Readers" felt her looking at them. "He has like three more too. So yeah, let's count how long it takes for this fanfic to go downhill.

* * *

 **And after an ending more disappointing than No Man's Sky... To be continued!**

 **Yep. I have OC's going in. Don't worry, they aren't your everyday edgy ones who went to hell and back. They're relatively tame.**

 ** _They're not._**

 **Don't listen to the italics, they're fine.**

 **Anyways, see you when I finish the tournament! And when my computer doesn't log me out and delete 2000 words of my work...**


	6. NOT Downloaded: Meeting Team SRTY

**Good evening, you wonderful people! Now, before I continue, I have something to say.**

 **This chapter is NOT continuing the tournament. It's gonna ease in the OC's and show you exactly what they're like. It's also a direct continuation, so there'll be no WoW experience part. Now, for the review reply!**

 **OBSERVER01: Yeah, I had to take some effort with this one. Me and my dad are avid Warhammer fans, so I can't forsake the series in any way :P The tournament'll continue next chapter, though!**

 **Aaand now... a learning experience! Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is Rooster Teeth's. All Rooster Teeth's.**

 **Weiss reacts is property of ElfCollaborator. Check. Him. Out. Boi.**

 **Life belongs to... uh, God. Idk.**

* * *

Yris swung the door open, revealing a basic dormitory with four beds, a wardrobe, a good window view... basically, all the essentials! Yris squinted as sunlight shone through the window, raising her hand to her forehead.  
"Well... she ain't so pretty to look at right now, but... anythin' can be a fixer-upper." She laughed, and turned around in the doorway. "So, Yang, you and your team know us already, but ya said there was another team you wanted us to meet...?"  
Yang nodded, gesturing to the hallway. "They should be here aaaaaany minute now..."

"I'm just saying, if you want to honour the pancake gods, you will come sloth hunting with me!"  
Pyrrha tilted her head, clearly puzzled. "I'm sorry Nora, but... Sloth... Hunting...?"  
Ren patted Pyrrha on the shoulder, shaking his head slightly. "Don't worry, she does this every month. She goes outside for a bit, wanders around with Magnhild then gets bored and gathers some sap from Forever Fall." He sighed, clearly exhausted from being forced into doing this every month. "Look, can you go with her for me? After we meet these people?"  
Pyrrha nodded, smiling. "Sure, no problem!" She then proceeded to blush slightly, turning her eyes to Jaune. "B-but only if Jaune comes with me..."  
"Uh... sure..." Jaune reluctantly agreed, sighing to himself. "Why do I have to be a part of everthing...?"

"Alright, here we are!" Yang brushed herself off, gesturing to the newly arrived team JNPR. "Yris, this is team JNPR. The Red haired one is Pyrrha, the Blonde one she's groping is Jaune, Black hair is Ren-sensei and... THAT... mentality... is Nora."  
Yris smiled, tipping her hat. "Good to meet you a-"  
"GUYS, I NEED A HAND!" Sun Wukong ran in, clearly out of breath. "Taiyang's trying to make me and Scarlet take part in this show called Immersion! And he keeps calling me Michael! AND HE'S EXPOSING ME TO TAZERS!"  
Scarlet David ran in, a terrified expression on his face. "Sun, we need to move! I'm scared my legs might forget that they're legs!"  
Sun slapped him, running out again. "Don't be an idiot, Scarlet! Just get to the car!"  
"Got it! Don't forget the headlight fluid!"

Yang scratched the back of her neck, laughing nervously. "Soooo... that was a thing."  
Yris nodded slightly, seeming a little spaced out. "Uh huh... right... just tell me one thing... Who was the guy with red hair?"  
Weiss butted in, actually taking part in a story based around her. "Oh, that? He's Scarlet David. He's... a strangely lucky guy. Plus, he keeps sneezing whenever we say the word Gavin.  
A sneeze was heard from the courtyard.  
Yris nodded, staring at him through the window. Yang frowned, poking her. "Yris? You alright?"  
"... he's hot."  
Ruby laughed, clutching Weiss's arm. "Just like you..."  
"R-Ruby!" Weiss stuttered as she prised the cookie obsessed girl away from her arm. "N-not while people are around..."

* * *

Blake and Yris were talking on the bed, and very vividly at that.  
"I know! it's like nobody recognises how cool pirates really are!"  
"Aye, I know! They keep thinkin' it's some kinda childish thing! It's all these kids shows about it..."  
Blake laughed, slamming her head down on the pillow. "Yeah... they do kinda make it seem childish..."  
Yris nodded. "Ayup." She looked back at Blake, tilting her head. "You know... you kinda remind me of Mary Read. You know, from Assassin's Creed 4."  
Blake perked up, grinning widely, her hands balled up under her chin. "Oh my god, that's exactly what I've been thinking! I literally just said that a few days ago!"  
Yang sighed, clearly pouting. "Just hurry up and kiss, why don't you?" she muttered to herself.

The door swung open, and three more people walked in. Yris leaped up, running over to them. "Guys, yer just in time! I gotta introduce you all!"  
Yris pulled a girl into the room. She looked very different from Yris, Wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over the top. She was dressed as if she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself, and her manner showed the same kind of thing. She had long, shoulder length blue hair and light green eyes.  
"Now, c'mon!" Yris slinked her arm around the girl's shoulders, looking towards team JNPR. These are some of team RWBY's friends, so you don't need to worry!"  
The girl scratched the back of her neck, laughing sheepishly. "Uh... hey! Sorry, Yris is kinda... boisterous... Anyway, I'm Safiiri. Safiiri Catalina. You've already met Yris." She rolled her eyes as she pulled away from her teammate. "Yris Lan Song. Pirate obsessed maniac."  
Yris smirked over at Yang. "Not to mention I got me a great body..."  
Yang laughed, forming double finger guns. "You know it!"

"So, you guys done?" In walked a boy this time. He had short, red hair, reading glasses and was dressed in a red suit. He basically looked like Miles Edgeworth without the Cravat. I know, real imaginative, right? His eyes, surprisingly, were dark blue, and as they scanned the room, focused on Blake.  
"Hey, Blake. How's the reading going?"  
Blake shrugged. "I try and get as much as I can done when Yang isn't groping me. I'm on the second Ninjas of Love now, though."  
He chuckled to himself, nodding. "Nice. You'll love Chapter 7." He then yawned, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. "Heya guys. Name's Russet Alizarin. Just to let you know..." A finger was pointed towards Yris. "She snores. Heavily. So, uh... watch out for that."  
"Believe me, she does." A new voice rang out from the doorway. The voice came from a Raccoon Faunus with medium brown hair, a green shirt and a brown vest over the top. He also had a white scarf on, the edges of it black. He gestured to the Raccoon ears protruding from his hair. "These things can hear it. It lasts practically all night." He laughed, leaning against the door frame. "Sup, name's Trebol. Trebol Brunswick. Good to meet you guys."

Yris gestured to team JNPR. "And these guys are Team JNPR. Black hair's Ren, Red hair's Pyrrha, Crazy orange hair is Nora, and this guy... this blonde... cute... hunk of man with the biggest six-pa-"  
"He's Jaune, and he's MINE." Pyrrha glared at Yris, then proceeded to drag the stammering Jaune towards the wardrobe.

* * *

Blake and Russet sat in the corner, comparing notes on their stories. Ruby, Safiiri and Nora sat in a group, laughing and eating various kinds of cookies. Weiss spent her time explaining to Trebol that Yang was not to be trusted due to her antics. Ren sipped tea whilst holding the wardrobe shut for Pyrrha, who was having her "fun" once again with Jaune. However, Yang sat on one of the beds, seeming more upset than usual.  
"Heya, lass. You holdin' up alright?" Yris bounded over, landing on the bed next to her. Yang sighed, looking over at Blake.  
"Not really... I mean, I really like Blake, but I feel like she thinks I'm just... you know... joking around. Plus, she seemed to prefer talking to you a lot more than she does to me."  
Yris patted her shoulder gently. "Hey, it's okay. You just need to keep trying, you'll get there. Don't worry, I won't make any advances. Although..." Yris smirked, biting her lip. "If something happens between me and her... I'll let you take the bottom half."  
Yang burst out laughing, collapsing onto the pillow. After several minutes of a laughing fit, Yang sat up again, still laughing slightly. "Oh, dust... that's great..." Yang's trademark smirk was back. "I mean, you know me... I wouldn't be against it..."  
"THERE'S the Yang everyone knows and loves!" Yris laughed, slowly beginning to stand up. "Although, speaking of your trouble with Blake... I may have a plan..." She gestured towards the door. "Vanilla Sorbet machine. 2 hours from now. Be there."  
Yang nodded, a small smile on her face. "Gotcha."

"Ugh, I know! It's not smut, it's a very well structured story!" Blake huffed, crossing her arms. "Yang can't seem to see the full picture, though."  
Russet flitted through the pages of his book. "While it may be true that she can't grasp the true nature of the ninjas of love novels..." He snapped his book shut, smiling slightly. "You've got to admit, it gets a bit... smut-like in places."  
"Oh, not you as well!" Blake flushed angrily, tossing her book aside. "You're taking her side... stupid Yang... stupid... attractive... curved... dreamy-"  
"Are you done?" Russet coughed slightly, bringing her back to reality in an instant.  
"AH! Oh, uh... what was I saying?"  
"You were telling me how much you... 'admire'... certain things about Yang."  
"LIES!" Blake hissed slightly, turning away. "I don't have any fantasies about Yang... and me... in a shower..." Her face turned a dark crimson colour.  
Russet chuckled, shaking his head. "It's obvious you're lying; I didn't mention fantasies."  
"... I hate you."

I can see the reviews already. "Boi, you're shipping them too much!"  
Yang coughed, raising her head. "Uh, Geezer? Save it for the end. This story's fourth wall is already in pieces, let it fix before you smash it."  
Dust dammit, fine.

Weiss inhaled a huge lungful of air as she finished her rant on Yang and her antics. Trebol blinked, his ear twitching.  
"I'm sorry, but... why are these antics so bad? They sound hilarious!"  
"Try living with them for years..." Weiss sighed, collapsing backwards. "Well, at least I've got Ruby. She seems to keep me sane enough."  
"You mean the crazy, cookie obsessed maniac keeps you sane?"  
"... yup." Weiss laughed, looking over to her. "Sure, she has her... moments... but I just can't stay mad at her. I mean, look at that face! Look at that squishy, adorable face! That face could end a war, let alone a simple argument! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO HAVE SUCH AN ADORABLE FA- ah!"  
Ruby was on her in an instant, giggling slightly. "Sho... Weissh... you shaid you thought my face wash adorable...? I-ish that what you're shaying...?"  
Trebol scratched the back of his neck, nervously looking towards the door. "Oh god... Weiss, I'm so sorry, I think Yris has done something..."

"RUBY, GET OFF ME!"  
"You're sho warm, Weissh~"  
"WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT?!"  
"O-oh, yeah, Yrish gave me shomething called... Wh... whishhhk... egg whishhhhkeeee.. what wash it... ah, here it ish!" Ruby held up a nearly empty bottle labelled 'Black Daniels Whiskey'. Weiss sat there, her eye twitching.  
"Did. You. Drink. All. That. Whiskey?"  
"HA! That'sh it, whisshhhhkeyyy! You're sho shmart, Weishhh..."  
"DID YOU DRINK IT ALL?!"  
"Nooooooo... of courshe not!"  
Weiss sighed in relief, wiping her brow. "Phew... for a minute, I thought that-"  
"I can't have drank it all, shilly! There'sh shtill shome left!" Ruby snatched the bottle, taking a swig and downing the contents. "Ahhhh... okay, I drank all the whishhk.. whissssshhhhhhhhhkey... that'sh sho much fun to shay..." Ruby erupted into a fit of giggles as she rolled around the floor. Something in Weiss's mind snapped as she inhaled deeply and walked out.

A few minutes later, Weiss's ragey screaming could be heard throughout the whole school.

* * *

"So, uh... was it Safiiri?" Nora was sat on one of the beds, quite calm and composed for once. Safiiri nodded, smiling in response.  
"Yep! Uh... you're Nora right?"  
"That's what they call me." After her reference to RWBY Chibi, she jumped up, standing face to face with the blue haired girl. "So, I have a small request. You see, I'm going out with Pyrrha, and I'm not used to being without Ren, so..." Nora inhaled deeply, before slowly asking: "Would. You. Care. To, uh... Join. Me. And Pyrrha. On... A quest to hunt Sloths for the Pancake God?"  
Safiiri blinked at the calm, collected girl before her. She then burst out laughing, able to barely choke out her words. "Y... yep... sh-should be... f... fu..." Safiiri collapsed, laughing even more. Nora tilted her head.  
"Wow. Even I'm not that hysterical. Ooh, a watermelon!" Nora drew Magnhild and prepared to make some punch for the group.

Two hours passed, and the three teams enjoyed themselves in the SRTY dorm. That's Serenity for all you confused people out there. It's a bit like how CRDL should be Cardul or something but it's actually Cardinal. Or like how JNPR should be Junper but it's Juniper.

Anyways.

As the day turned to dusk, Yris rounded up Weiss and Blake into a circle.  
"So, lasses... I got us a plan to finish the day on a high note... in more than one way." Yris pulled out a pair of drumsticks, smirking up at the other two. "I hear that Kitty's practically a rock god, and Ice Queen is one of the best singers around."  
Weiss huffed, crossing her arms. "I still don't get why people call me that..."  
Blake looked down sadly. "I'd love to, but... Yang has my guitar. My good one, that is. Without it, the show won't be that good."  
Yris nodded, looking over at Yang, who was walking out into the hallway. "If you're in, Weiss, I think I can sort something out."  
Weiss nodded. "Last time I sang on stage was one of the greatest times of my life. I wouldn't want to pass this up."  
"Thanks, Weiss. This'll be great, I promise ya. Now give me two seconds..." Yris followed Yang out into the hallway.

"Yang Xiao Long, by the Sorbet Machine, and on time."  
"Heya, Yris. So, you said you could help me?"  
"Yep. But there's been a slight change of plans..." Yris looked at Yang with the most serious face she could muster. She kept this stare up for a good minute, before uttering; "Wow. The view's great this close up."  
Yang snickered slightly as Yris continued speaking.  
"Nah, Yang. Step one... you need to give Blake her guitar back."  
"What?!" The blonde reeled backwards, looking confused and a little upset. "B-but that's the one thing that stops me from being able to flirt with her!"  
"Just trust me." Yris sighed, looking at the clock. "Look, she's performing in a concert in a few minutes. It would make her day if you personally handed this to her before she went on stage."  
"B-but..."  
"Yang." Yris stared at her, dead serious. Yang's protests faltered as her shoulders slumped.  
"Fine. I'll give it back. But this had better work."  
Yris smiled warmly. "Don't worry, lass. You'll be fine. Oh, and also... if you REALLY want something to happen with Blake..." The smirk returned to the Pink haired woman's face as she lifted up a small aerosol bottle. "You remember that pheromone dust story you told me about...?"

* * *

The main hall of Beacon was full of students, talking among themselves. In a room behind the main stage, the three teams sat in a makeshift VIP lounge, joking around and just generally being themselves. Ruby was still stone drunk, Blake was leaning on a sofa without a guitar, Nora was muttering about pancakes and Yang was hiding something in the corner.  
"Alright, you guys, we'd better get ready!" Yris was standing by the doorway, grinning smugly. "Don't wanna deny the audience a good show, after all..."  
Weiss jumped up, skipping over Ruby's barely conscious body. As she landed, Ruby grabbed her by the ankle, earning a surprised "eep" from the heiress.  
"Weissh... Y-you're gonna make me sho proud out there... Make the kidsh proud, babe..." Ruby continued her slurring for a few seconds before slumping face first into the carpet. Weiss sighed, patting her head and walking back towards Yris.  
"Explain why you thought it was a good idea to give Ruby alcohol."  
"Eh, she said she was thirsty, that was all I had!" Yris held up her hands as if she were completely innocent in the entire situation, when a voice rang out behind her.  
"You're an idiot."  
Russet was behind her, a bass in his hands.  
"First, you give Ruby whiskey. Second, you attempt to flirt with anyone and everyone. Third... you tried to play a concert without a bassist." Russet slung the strap over his shoulder. "The first two, we deal with later. But now... tell me what we're playing and get your ass on stage."  
Yris chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You always think ahead, buddy."

"Blake." Yang approached Blake from behind slinging a strap over her shoulder. Blake's eyes widened as she saw what the strap was connected to: A jet black guitar which just seemed to radiate raw power, adorned with one word inscribed into the front. F***slayer.  
Blake looked up at Yang, surprised and slightly confused. Yang sighed, looking to the side.  
"Look, I know I kept it away from you, but it was because... I don't know, I-"  
"Save it, Yang." Blake smiled up at her, clearly grateful. "Whatever you have to say, explain later. You've just made my day, that's all that matters." Blake leaned towards Yang and whispered something to her.  
"Also, just for future reference... If you're going to flirt, don't make it obvious..."  
She then kissed the blonde on the cheek, winked at her and leaped towards the doorway.

Yang collapsed on the floor after taking a critical hit to the heart. Ruby crawled over, poking her slightly. "Sho. It may have taken me and Weissh 72 chatpersh... but it... it took a shpin-off shtory for you guysh to get together! HAH! Sho... how long till you two shtart to ban-"  
Ruby promptly passed out.

* * *

Ozpin's voice rang out across the hall as he introduced the four temporary bandmates. "Now, I won't keep you waiting any longer. You people want a show? Well... from what I've seen, you're certainly going to be getting one. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yris Lan Song and Russet Alizarin."  
The crowd began cheering and clapping, mainly because they remembered Weiss from her performance at the talent contest, and Blake from her guitar duel with Yang. Yris and Russet were OC's, so they weren't exactly the focus of the cheering, but Yris basked in it, bowing dramatically while Russet kicked her in the shin, bringing her back to reality. They all set up on stage, plugging in guitars, re-tuning some of the drums and testing the microphone. Yris gave Blake the O.K symbol, nodding towards the guitar. Blake nodded, smiling as she prepared to play.

The notes started playing out from the amps on stage, and dust, was it a sound to behold. Blake would describe it as "The sound of pure manliness" knowing her, but to the crowd, it was God-like. Just shows what a legendary guitar can do, huh? The song played out incredibly as Weiss took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Somehow, everything's gonna fall  
Right into place.  
If we only had a way to make it all  
Fall faster everyday.

If only time flew like a dove,  
We gotta make it fly  
Faster than I'm falling in love..."

Blake thought the lyrics over in her head, smiling as she played out loud. But only one face appeared in her mind.

Yang.

"This time we're not giving up,  
Let's make it last forever...  
Screamin' "Hallelujah!"  
Let's make it last forever..."

Ruby hiccuped slightly as she listened.  
"Ah... sh... schnee's hot... heh... I did shomething funny shish..."  
Yang took no notice, still recovering from the critical hit.

Trebol and Safiiri sat together, nodding to the music. Just because there needs to be some kind of ship other than Yang x Everyone, Safiiri hopped a bit closer to Trebol. Trebol didn't seem to notice.

Either that, or he was completely comfortable with it.

The song played on and as it reached the breakdown, Blake started to inch her foot closer to a distortion pedal.

"And we've got time  
On our hands.  
We've got...

Got nothin' but time on our hands,  
Got nothin' but, got nothin' but,  
Got nothin but time on our hands!"

Blake played out a short solo like section and the song went quiet. Yris played a small fill on the drums and the song kicked in, with Blake shredding out a solo at the same time. While it didn't appear in the regular version of the song, Blake could improvise. She was certainly manly enough.

"This time we're not givin' up!  
Whoa,  
Let's make it last forever..."

Weiss poured her heart out as she saw Ruby's face in her mind.

"Screamin' "HALLELUJAH!"  
(Hallelujah!)  
Hallelujah..."

And with three chords and a cymbal crash, the temporary band ended the song swiftly. The crowd erupted into cheers as they all stood up with their hands held high.

But of course, this is Beacon. In a spinoff of the Reactsverse. When does anything end perfectly?

A huge mechanical beast crashed through the ceiling, roaring loudly as the crowd scattered, screaming loudly. However, Blake stood her ground, starting to play a familiar tune. It was as if she knew what was happening. The rest of the band abandoned their instruments, running to any cover they could find.  
Yang listened in horror as she snapped out of her injury, turning to the others. "Stay here, I need to make sure Blake's okay!" And with that, she ran out to the stage.

"BLAKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Blake took no notice, continuing the song she was playing. However, out of the shadows came a familiar figure...

It was Scarlet David. He was dressed like Raiden from Metal Gear Rising. And if that wasn't enough, Sun's voice could be heard over a loudspeaker.  
"Okay, Scarlet, you've played the game, you know what to do! Kill the legs, take out the turrets in blade mode!"  
Scarlet nodded, charging forwards. However, the mechanical creature swung its arm upwards, about to bring it down.  
"NEVERMIND, DUDE, WE'RE GOING STRAIGHT FOR THE BADASS BIT! STOP THE BLADE!"  
Scarlet swung his arm upwards, holding off the creature's arm with his katana. As he did, Blake ran to the microphone, emitting her familiar cry.  
"RULES OF NATURE!"  
Yang hid her face. "Oh god, not again..."

Scarlet screamed out in primal fury as he swung the blade away, catching hold of it.

"And they run when the sun comes up!  
With their lives on the line!"

He the proceeded to lift it by the arm, swinging it through the air.

"ALIVE!  
For a while,  
NO CHOICE!  
Gotta follow the laws of the wild!"

Sun's voice could be heard cackling maniacally as Scarlet leaped onto its arm, slashing the katana all the way along it.

"YES, YES! SPLIT IT WIDE OPEN!"

As Sun shouted this out, Scarlet leaped into the air, screaming out as he swung down, slicing the arm clean off. Blake finished playing with one swift chord as Scarlet wiped his blade on the inside of his arm, the mechanical arm crumbling to pieces behind him. Sun chuckled, speaking once more.

"Horosho! Very good! But do not rest easy just yet, eh?"

Taiyang walked out, slowly clapping.  
"So, that's Scarlet done! Now let's see how Michael does against a Metal Gear!"  
"My name is SUN, NOT MICHAEL!" Sun yelled, sneezing.  
Weiss blinked, frowning at the scene before her. "I... what?"  
Yang rolled her eyes, staring over at Blake who, having put her guitar down, had started to curl up on stage. "Forget it, I don't know what's going on for once. I'm pretty sure Neptune and Jaune did something to do with Metal Gear at some point, but... meh." The blonde girl sighed, stretching her arms and proceeding to flop to the floor. "Well... so much for a party."  
Weiss murmured as she yawned. "Yeah... I still had fun, though..."  
"Hey, uh... Weiss?" Safiiri walked in, a drooling Ruby attached to her shoulder. "Would you, um... be able to bunk in our dorm? Ruby doesn't seem to want to go back to yours for some reason..." This was greeted with a slow, drunk response.  
"Hey... I jusht wanna shpend shome time with you guysh... and Weissh... i-ish that sho much to ashk...?" Ruby burped, slumping over slightly. Weiss sighed, shaking her head.  
"You're drunk."  
"You're shexy." Ruby grinned, winking with both eyes before falling off Safiiri's shoulder, collapsing on the floor. "... I've had... sho much... wh... whi... whishk... whishhhhhhhk... Whissssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkeyyyyyyyyyy..."

* * *

Yris was talking to Yang outside the RWBY dorm, handing her an aerosol like the one from before.  
"Now, it'll just be you and the cat lass in there. Judging by yer little interaction earlier, she may be thinking about how she feels about ya." Yris pointed to the aerosol can. "That's where this comes in. That's a mix of the pheromone dust you told me about... and fumes from catnip." Yris smirked as she gestured towards the doorway. "If she doesn't go for you, there's clearly somethin' wrong with her sense of smell."  
Yang sighed, scratching her arm. "I don't know... I mean, what if she doesn't go for it? I might not get another shot..."  
"Just go with it. One sniff of that and she'll be on you faster than I would be if I wasn't trying to help ya."  
Yang chuckled, clutching the aerosol in her hand. "Thanks. Really." She took a deep breath and proceeded to spray herself all over with the aerosol. Yris stared at her for a while, eyes slightly unfocused. Yang poked her face, smirking.  
"You'd better go back quickly... this stuff is potent~"  
Yris nodded quickly, running away and pushing away the thoughts in her mind. Yang sighed, smiling as she entered the room.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Weiss sat on the edge of one of the beds, Ruby attached to her midsection. Russet leaned into the corner, finger on his forehead.  
"Well, Weiss, if you could bunk up with Ruby... I mean, I'd be happy to go top and tails with Trebol..."  
Trebol's face went dark as he put a hand on Russet's shoulder. "Stop. You'll make... THEM... ship us."  
Russet flushed slightly, looking away. "Maybe your right..." He muttered the next part into his fist. "Not that I see a problem with that..."  
"What?"  
"Ah, nothing!" Russet coughed, looking back towards the beds. "So... I mean, I'll be happy to take the fl-"  
"I'LL SHARE A BED WITH TREBOL!" Safiiri blurted the sentence out, then suddenly realising what she had just said, went a very deep shade of red.

Needless to say, it was decided from there on out.

* * *

"Heya, Blake!"  
"Hey, Yang... so, about what I said bef-" Blake stopped in her tracks, her eyes going wide. Yang smirked, inching closer to the cat girl.  
"Yes...? Go on~" Yang chuckled, running her hand across Blake's face. "What's the matter, cat got your t- !"  
Blake had tackled her to the floor, holding her arms down. With a devious smirk, she leaned in, whispering to Yang.  
"Looks like you were listening to me..."  
Yang chuckled, looking up at her. "Come on... I wanna do something... After all, the Bumbleby shippers are waiting..."  
Blake pulled Yang towards her and proceeded to-

Weiss tried as hard as she could to get to sleep, but there was an adorable young huntress climbing all over her and messing with her face.  
"Ruby, please... it's late..."  
"You're sho cute when you're tired, Weissh..."  
"Ruby, you're stone drunk. Get some sleep, for everyone's sa- NO DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS THE- AH! R-Ruby...! I... F... Fine..."  
You can guess what happened next.  
Ruby pulled Weiss towards her and proceeded to-

Safiiri lay on her back, hiding her face in the covers. Trebol lay back, completely oblivious. Safiiri lifted her face up, taking a quick look. Trebol was fast asleep, twitching a little.  
"Ah... dust, why did I agree to this..."  
She sighed, unconsciously sliding her arm over his waist. "I-I guess it isn't so bad..."  
As she fell asleep, one thought slipped into her mind.  
'How am I gonna explain this in the morning...?'

"Heya, Rus~"  
"Yris, go back to your own bed and leave me the hell alone."  
"Aww..."

* * *

Yang lifted Blake up over her shoulder, carrying her over to the bunk-beds. She then gently placed her down, taking up the place next to her.  
"So... are we gonna do this more often...?"  
Blake chuckled, hugging the brawler's arm. "Maybe... depends on what happens..."  
Yang smirked, kissing Blake's cheek. "I'll just take that as a yes..."

Sun, after spotting this interaction, started making 'Bumbleby Confirmed' flyers and posting them around school.

* * *

 **And I am done! I am complete trash, I know that, please help me.**

 **Anyways, tournament will be finished next chapter! If you didn't like the OC's, just tell me and I'll... idk, kill 'em.**

 **Byeeeeeee.**


	7. FILLER: Mornings at Beacon

**I'm working on a part 2 to the tournament, but it's not quite done yet. So here you go, a mini filler chapter! Have fun!**

* * *

The sun was shining bright through the windows, gently illuminating the room. The sunlight fell upon Blake, who instinctively reached up to rub her eyes as she yawned. She opened her eyes slightly, smiling to herself. Today felt like a good day. She turned over to roll off the bed and...

"Mornin', Kitten..."

Blake froze in place, eyes wide as she took in the sight of Yang, lying next to her, smirking as usual.

"I... I... Oh my God, did... did last night actually happen...?"

"Hey, you weren't complaining~"

Blake now patrols the halls of the school, head in her hands as she mutters to herself repeatedly...

"Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God."

Upon hearing Blake, who had kicked the nearby sorbet machine out of sheer embarrassment, Safiiri shot awake, sitting upright instantly. As soon as she realized she was in no danger, she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Well... Last night was fun..."

"Ah, yeah..." Trebol's voice rung out behind her. "By the way, your snoring is really high pitched. It's cute."

Safiiri's entire body went red as she stammered slightly, until she collapsed on her bed, eyes spinning slightly.

"H-hey! It was just an observation! I didn't mean anything by it! Safiiri!"

As Trebol attempted to resuscitate Safiiri, Russet and Yris sat in a corner playing Guitar Hero. Yris took up the microphone as Russet played bass.

"Yris, why are you singing? You're meant to be the drummer person."

Yris tutted, shaking her head. "I have my reasons, Rus. Now shush, this is the best part!"

Russet sighed, continuing to play. But as the chorus kicked in, Yris leaned close, directing her singing at the bassist.

"POUUUR SOOOOME SUUUGAR ON MEEEEEE

Oooooh, in the name of looooove

POUUUR SOOOOME SUUUGAR ON MEEEEEE

C'mon, fire me uuuuup

POUUUR YOOOOUR SUUUGAR ON MEEEEEE

I can't get enough~"

Russet stared at her with a deadpan expression on his face. She simply winked, poking her tongue out.

"OW! Rus! What was that for?"

"You're a pervert, Yris. You deserve that dead arm."

"Oh, come on... it's not like I chose that song especially..."

"You spent half an hour looking for it."

"THAT PROVES NOTHIN', LAD!"

"You are such a disappointment."

Ruby was hunched over the toilet, while Weiss patted her on the back gently.

"There we go, come on... Get it all up now."

Ruby groaned slightly, slumping forwards. "Is this what a hangover is?"

"Yes, Ruby. This is your first hangover."

"... It feels exactly the same as when I talk to Yang for too long..."

Weiss chuckled to herself. "That's something different. That's a Yangover."

(This joke was brought to you by ZehOverseer. Go check out his series, RWBY Abridged)

As Weiss finished promoting a youtuber, she stood up and walked over to the sink, rubbing water into her eyes. "Dammit, Ruby, you kept me up for so long with your drunken slurring."

 _Splash._ Ruby's head landed in the toilet bowl.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this sketch?" Yang was talking to a shadowy figure again. Or maybe the room was just dark. Shadowy just seems ominous.

"But Geoff doesn't play a character in RWBY, and nor does Ray... Geezer, we NEED replacements." Yang sighed, resting her fist on her cheek. "So, who's gonna replace them?"

* * *

Jacques Schnee paced around a dimly lit room for a while, surveying his small audience. He then pointed to the map behind him. "This. Is Vale."

Mercury sat in a chair at the opposite end of the room, nodding appreciatively. "Alright."

"We're very familiar with it."

"Yep. I mean, we all spend a LOT of time here."

The voice of Scarlet David popped up from the corner. 'We're all broke, we're so broke."

Jacques kept completely composed. "Shut up. Idiot. Uh. I have identified a location to hit. It's a six person job. Everybody's gonna have an equal share, we're all gonna do equal work. My estimation is that this location... Uh... You guys are familiar with the dust shop in town, right?"

Sun Wukong spoke up. "Eeyup, I know the place."

"I've heard it's open from dust till dawn..." Mercury chuckled to himself.

Professor Port nodded, stroking his chin. "That'll be quite a big take..."

"Thing is, I don't know it we're ready to hit that place yet" Sun replied, gesturing to the area where the shop resided. Jacques shook his head, smirking slightly.

"You underestimate our combined skills, Mr. Wukong. We'll be fine. Now, I've done some research, if we pull in early, they're gonna have between 12 and 18 hundred lien on hand.

Whistles filled the room as thoughts of a rather medium amount of money filled their heads.

"So, Scarlet and I are gonna rob the place, alright?"

Scarlet's eyes lit up. "Yes! Plan G!" Everyone frowned at him, signalling that the joke didn't work outside of Achievement Hunter. "Oh... Uh... Well..."

Yang poked her head into the room. "You could replace it with Plan D, I mean your surname starts with D... Plus it still rhymes!"

"Ah, yeah! Plan D!" Scarlet nodded over at the doorway. "Cheers, Yang."

"No problem! The new exchange student with the pink hair thinks you're hot by the way!"

Scarlet tilted his head sideways, visibly confused. "Hot? You mean like lava? OOH, I've been wondering, does rocks flo-"

"DON'T. SAY IT." Sun was digging his arm into Scarlet's shoulder as Jacques shook his head, ignoring them and continuing with the plan. Yang simply slipped away laughing.

Jacques gestured to Mercury, pointing to a nearby block of flats. "Merc, you're our best shot, you're gonna be our sniper. You'll be covering us. Pete, you're the boat guy."

Port nodded, smirking. "Boat guy."

"Professor Boat Guy" Mercury and Port shared a quick chuckle.

"Nautical. Got it."

"Port, never use the word nautical ever again." Jacques pointed back to the map. "And you, Junior Xiong. I see you hiding at the back. You're the wheel man. Everyone knows you're the best driver here."

Junior stepped out from the dark corner of the room, twirling a pair of keys. "You know I'll get it done, Jac."

"Mr. Wukong, you blow stuff up."

Sun released a pained Scarlet, who fell to the floor. "WILD CARD! Cheers, Schnee."

"You're welcome, Sun." Jacques chuckled, pointing to a further away area. "After the heist, we're converging at Mountain Glenn to split the mo-"

The light was flicked on as Weiss and Pyrrha entered. They just stared at the scene: A bunch of guys huddled around a table with a map of areas in Remnant.

"Um... Why are you guys planning things... In our dorm?" Pyrrha gestured to her bed, which Mercury was relaxing on.

"No. Just... No." Weiss's rage slowly built as she took in the scene. "Why, Dad? Why are you here with these people, planning a heist in a modded version of GTA V? In the JNPR dorm? PLANNING. A VIRTUAL. HEIST."

Jacques stood up, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Because, Weiss... We are a devoted team, and we need the money to-"

"NO, DAD, YOU'RE JUST... Screw it, I'm done. Have fun." Weiss stormed out, slamming the door behind her and leaving a confused Pyrrha with the heist planners.

"So, Pyrrha... You wanna join the heist?" Sun coughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"... Eh, why not?" Pyrrha crouched by the table and joined them in their heist planning.

* * *

Blake burst into the RWBY dorm, where an expectant Yang lay waiting for her.

"Oh, hey, Kitten... Did you come back for round 2?"

"Shut up and come with me." Blake didn't even look at Yang as she climbed to the window and dove out. Yang sighed, smiling as she waited for the familiar sound...

...of the Neko Lagann, hovering by the dorm. Blake gestured for Yang to jump, and jump she did. Blake scooped her up with the mecha's right hand, dropping her into the cockpit. Blake closed her eyes, sighing.

"So. Last night, we did a thing."

Yang laughed, sticking her tongue out. "Hey, you led me on~"

"Shut up. Ruby wasn't the only one who had some whiskey, you know." Blake suddenly lost all force in her voice as she looked away. "Although... I guess I've been feeling... Something... For a while, now. And... I guess, what I'm trying to say is..." Blake turned away, practically whispering into her hand. "... I'd be willing to try it again..."

The blonde sat there, smirking as she listened. "We already went through all of this last night..."

"Yeah... But I'm sober now, so... I guess it actually means something..." Blake turned back to Yang, a half smile on her face. "So, Yang... Will you... Will you go out with me?"

Yang blinked, looking directly at the faunus before her. "That... Was the quickest I have ever seen somebody ask anyone out..."

"Shut up and answer me, before I change my mind." Blake smirked, expectantly awaiting an answer, which Yang quickly provided.

"Yes, Blake. I will. I just wish you had asked sooner!"

"Perfect! Now, before we jump too far ahead of ourselves, I need you to help me. Cinder won't wake up and we need her for the tournament..."

* * *

The Neko Lagann was situated in the courtyard, speakers protruding from any possible location. Blake and Yang sat inside, preparing their instruments. Yang sat at a drum kit and nodded to Blake, who had her infamous guitar out. She turned up the volume and played. Oh, it started gentle, but after the intro was over, the drums kicked in. And at that point, sound waves tore at the school building, sending debris flying as it shattered to pieces, and all the while, Blake and Yang continued to play. Blake took a deep breath, and sung out:

"I'm falling in and out again!"

The school now looked like it had been through a huge bombing, with chunks of it missing completely.

"I'm falling in and out agaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

It was a short song, but as it ended, Cinder could be seen walking across the remaining floorboards. Blake cheered in triumph.

"YES! Manliness always succeeds!"

Cinder grabbed her completely intact burrito plushie, walked back to bed and collapsed, instantly falling back to sleep.

"... You have got to be kidding me." Blake hit her head on the control panel, tired. Tired of life and its shenanigans. Yang laughed, shaking her head.

"Classic Cinder..."

* * *

"And this is what we have to put up with every morning..." Weiss said to nobody in particular. "This is why coming here was a bad idea." She sighed, lay on a floorboard that was still intact, opened her laptop and proceeded to surf the dustnet. As usual.

* * *

 **Cause this is filler! Filler night!**

 **Next chapter should be done soon! In the meantime, please leave a review! Reviews give me hope in this scary world... Plus, I make an effort to reply to all reviews, so... There's a bonus! Anyways, see you next time!**

 **Reeeeead ElfCollaborator's fics. Dooooooo iiiiiiiiit.**


	8. Downloaded: Warhammer 40k Part 2

**G'day, cobber!**

 **Sooooo... Last chapter had a different layout, huh? That happens when you use the mobile app to write. For example, when writing on PC, I can do...**

 **Line breaks  
That are close  
Together,  
Like this.**

 **But on mobile, you can't do that, so... boom, different layout! That might happen in the future if my laptop/internet does a bad, but don't worry about the inconsistencies, just... have yourself a good old time!**

 **Also, a quick thank you to OBSERVER01 for sticking with the story from its humble beginnings. Props go out to ya, my friend. :)**

 **FOOTNOTE DISCLAIMER THING: RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth, and I think the season 4 finale made me pee a little.  
Weiss Reacts and the Reactsverse belong to ElfCollaborator, the man who made Weiss a shark-obsessed Tsundere. Which reminds me, I need to add more shark plushie moments...**

* * *

Glynda pieced bits of the shattered school together, glaring at the now inactive Neko Lagann. The caretaker, Beth Lupin, joined her, fists semi-clenched.

"She just keeps making more work for us, doesn't she, Glynda?"

Goodwitch sighed, turning to another pile of rubble. "There's no point in getting mad, Beth. She has Yang protecting her, and you know Yang... NOTHING gets past her." The rubble slotted back into place, joining with the rest of the school building. Glynda put her riding crop away, shaking her head. "Just leave them be, it's a lot easier than starting another antic war..."

* * *

The next day, the school was back to normal, and the sun rose over a now peaceful academy.

Weiss rubbed her eyes, yawning as her eyes readjusted to the sun. She stretched out her arms, yawned once more and proceeded to... hear two voices snickering lightly.

"What the..." Weiss squinted as she rolled over to the side of the bed. The snickering stopped as she leaned over the edge to see... nothing. Nothing was there, and no sound was made. Weiss groaned and sat back up, rolling over, only to find...

Well, let's just say that the next five seconds were quite eventful. Let's take it second by second.

1 second:  
Blake was right in front of Weiss as she turned around, a kazoo in her mouth. The sound that came out was a mix of Kazoo and Blake's words, saying the all too familiar phrase:

"Rules of Nature!"

2 seconds:  
Weiss screamed and fell off the bed, landing next to Yang, who was playing out the rest of the song on a guitar.

3 seconds:  
Yang played and Blake hummed the lyrics into the Kazoo.

4 seconds:  
"And they run when the sun comes up!" Weiss blinked, unamused.

5 seconds:  
Weiss stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"With their lives... on the... aw..." Blake pulled a mock sad face as she pocketed her kazoo. She then took a quick look at Yang, who was struggling to contain her laughter.

Eventually, they both just broke down into hysterics.

* * *

Jaune put on his Pumpkin Pete hoodie, poured himself some marshmallow flakes and began to eat, silently praying for a peaceful evening. Ren sat opposite to him, nodding appreciatively as he sipped from an overly tiny teacup. It was a relatively peaceful, friendly moment. At that point, they both realized that there was some peace in the world.

And then Nora came through the wall to prove them wrong.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy, Rennnnnnnn!" Nora threw a sloth across the room and crashed into one of the beds. "Me, Pyrrha and Safiiri went sloth hunting! And we found one! WE ACTUALLY FOUND ONE, REN!"

An exhausted Pyrrha emerged from the doorway, clutching a Jaune plushie and collapsing on the floor. Safiiri walked in, her normal attire replaced with a white robe, hood covering most of her face. There was also a sloth slung over her shoulder. Jaune ran over to see if Pyrrha was okay, whilst Ren sat there, dumbfounded. He put his teacup down and looked at the trio.

"Um... Safiiri, what did you and Nora d-"

"NEVER SPEAK THAT NAME." Safiiri shot across the most menacing glare she could muster, pulling her hood down further. "I am not Safiiri... I am a follower of the creed! May Altaïr watch over me!" And Safiiri threw the sloth onto the floor, running out the door.

A few seconds later, a huge crash could be heard, followed by Safiiri's voice:

"Owwww... Ow... Ow... Owww..."

Ren sighed, standing up from the table. "I'll go see if she's okay. Jaune... Revive Pyrrha."

Pyrrha groaned slightly, clutching her plushie to her chest.

"Jaune-kun..."

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE MOST BADASS TOURNAMENT BEACON HAS EVER SEEN, MOTHER-"

"RUBY! Jesus, you can't say that word!" Weiss glared at her angrily as she made her introduction. RUBY just tilted her head sideways, confused.

"So I can't say Beacon?"

"... Just do the thing, you idiot..."

Ruby grinned widely, taking a swig of whiskey. Before Weiss could object, she had begun again.

"So! Last time, we did like one round of the second quarter, so... Yeah, let's do stuff! Tournament! I'm gonna get Blake to do commentary since she's the only person here who was eliminated last quarter, and Russet will be doing some backup commentary! You two! TO YOUR TABLE!"

Blake and Russet were sat behind a small desk, Russet reading from the second Ninjas of Love novel, and Blake nonchalantly playing a kazoo.

"Wrong table, you two! Oh, that reminds me, Ozpin let us do this in the hall, so get on over there!

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ruby, you are so difficult to work with..."

* * *

Ruby stumbled up to the stage, grabbing a microphone. "Let the tournament resuuuuume! Now, we gotta shtart from... From... The thing we did before... Uh... Shcrew it, it's Velvet be Weissh..."

Weiss went pale as she looked over at Velvet, who was blushing and squeeing intensely.

"OH MY GOD WEISS SEMPAI I GET TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

"...God save me."

 **Velvet vs Weiss**

Weiss advanced up ahead, ready to set up another listening post, when Velvet's forces appeared, marching forwards. Weiss dug her troops in, ready to fight. But when Weiss attacked, Velvet's forces were moving around in a strange pattern, not attacking... Weiss looked over at Velvet, who was seething.

"BAD ORKS! STOP TRYING TO KILL WEISS SEMPAI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOYAL TO ME!

Weiss blinked, suddenly realising just how easy this would be.

 **Commentary Box**

"So, Blake, what did you think of that match?"

"Well, Russet, considering 90% of the residents in this universe have a crush on Weiss... If all the matches go like that, we might as well just call her the winner."

 **Coco vs Nora**

Coco had finally changed personality. Which meant that she couldn't rely on being insane. Nora cheerfully struck up a conversation.

"So Coco, did you know that me, Pyrrha and Safiiri went sloth hunting?"

"Cool, did you get any?" She was just normal Coco, by the looks of things.

"Well, Safiiri kind of jumped down from a tree and stabbed one with a dagger in her sleeve... Like in Assassin's Creed! She LOOOOOOVES that game, by the looks of it."

This conversation lasted the ENTIRE GAME.

"Nora, can I take a look at your hammer sometime?"

"Only if you have pancakes!"

Coco had taken all the critical locations.

"I mean, personally, I don't mind your split personality thing! It makes you unpredictable! ...A trait that goes very well... With sloth hunting..."

Coco chuckled, re-adjusting her shades. "I'll think about it."

Coco had just managed to take the win, against all odds. She and Nora shook hands, and Nora skipped over to Ren and started glomping him.

 **Yang vs Cinder**

The ultimate match between master and pupil was about to commence. The world seemed to stand still as they both put all their skill into the ga-

Nah, this is Yang we're talking about.

"Cinderrrrrrr..." Yang held up the burrito plushie. Cinder's face darkened.

"Give. Me. Burrito-kun."

Yang laughed, cocking one of her gauntlets as she aimed it at the plushie. "Throw the game. Or burrito-kun gets it."

Cinder started fuming, her anger rising and rising, until..."

"Yeah, okay. You win. I have better things to do anyway." Cinder stood up and walked off, snatching her burrito on the way out.

Russet blinked, a confused look on his face. "Do you suspect foul play here?"

Blake tinkered with a few mecha parts, tongue poked out of the side of her mouth. "You suspect Yang?"

"Yeah..."

"Leave it. If you disqualify her, she'll blackmail you."

* * *

Ruby snatched another whiskey bottle from Yris, taking a huge swig. "Now... Now, I don't like beesh... They're... They're shtinging creaturesh... They're like... Like evil... But they're not Grimm... Like, what'sh up with that...?! Oh, uh... Shemi finals! Yay!" Ruby collapsed on the stage, giggling maniacally. Weiss seethed as she reminded herself to ban Ruby from all forms of alcohol.

 **Ruby vs Weiss**

Do I really have to tell you what happened here? Ruby was drunk, Weiss was not. It was like playing against the A.I. on easy. This really is a disjointed tournament...

"Weissh... We need to have a daughter and call her Pearl... Because... Your name'sh Weissh... And mine ish Ruby... White... And Ruby... Like a white gem... Pearl... You shee...?"

"Ruby, we can't even have children."

"DON'T BE SHO NEGATIVE!"

 **Yang vs Coco**

"Sooooooooooooo... Coco..." Yang stroked her chin thoughtfully, thinking of a way to throw the game. Luckily for her...

"You're looking hotter than normal... Or is that just your semblance?"

It was Espresso.

"I'm just gonna ignore how cheesey that line was and ask that you meet me here after the tournament for some... Alone time..."

"Ooooh, that sounds p-"

"But only if you throw the game..."

After her easy win, Yang walked over to a rather hot-temperes Faunus.

"Really? We literally just got together and you're gonna go and do that with Coco?"

"Relax, kitten, I'm not REALLY going to... She'll switch personalities and forget by the time the tournament is over."

Blake sighed, nodding. "As long as you're telling the truth."

"Pfft, of course! Would I lie to somebody with such a great a-"

Weiss ran over, slapping Yang. "NO! DIRTY!"

* * *

Ruby... Was smashed.

"And sho this king Taijitu attacks me, and I grab it and throw it into the road in the MANLIESHT WAY POSSHIBLE! And that... That wash when it magically turned into a SHTICK... And... Um... And it... Did nothing... It'sh a shtory of a very cowardly shnake Grimm... Oh, and the finalsh... They're heeeeere..." Ruby burped, looking at her tournament table. "It shaysh... It'sh a match between... Weeesh... And... Yen... Yung... Who'sh Yung...? Oh, it shaysh Yang..." Ruby giggled some more and fell off the stage, snoring.

Weiss sighed. "Let's get this over with..."

* * *

Can I just say, this chapter will be very short, because my internet constantly dying kept deleting my work and I kinda lost the will to keep retyping the same scenes over and over, so... Yea.

* * *

Weiss pushed forward, fighting for control of the listening point. Yang calmly made more troops, waiting for Weiss to give up.

"You know I'm gonna win, ice queen..."

"You only win through cheating and antics, and that won't happen here."

Yang simply laughed, holding up two ancient relics lost for centuries... A shark plushie and a vanilla sorbet. Weiss froze, staring at them like they would lead to the holy grail. She slowly pulled out her chair... And dove at them.

"SHARKIE CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Yang laughed as she took the critical location. "Too easy."

"Sharkie... Shar... Wait... DAMMIT!" Weiss hopped back to her computer, regrouping her forces. "Come on... Come on...!" She pulled back, giving her squadrons more weapons and more marines. Luckily...

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuuuun..."

Weiss rolled towards Yang's base, with multiple squadrons... And a god damn tank. Yang went pale.

"... The shark was not enough..."

Yang charged through, blowing up everything and humming 'In the hall of the mountain king' loudly.

"DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN"

Yang fought hard, trying to keep her base alive until she won via critical location capture.

30 seconds.

Base was at 50% health.

20 seconds.

25% health.

10 seconds.

Blake started playing Rules of Nature for dramatic, manly tension.

5.

It was nearly dead.

1 second left.

Weiss's tank got in one more blast, destroying the base. Narrowly securing her victory.

"YES, I WON! WOOOOO!" Weiss cheered, gloating a little. "Take that, Yang! Your Mother was a Hamster, and your Father smelt of Elderberries!"

Yang blinked. "... What?"

"IT'S MONTY PYTHON, YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!"

* * *

The hall was completely empty when Ruby woke up. She sat up, holding her head, still heavily drunk. She looked for a sign of anyone.

"Sho did she win...?"

Blake walked in and picked her up off the ground.

"Come on, Ruby. It's two in the afternoon, and Weiss is planning on playing a scary game. She'll need you to keep her safe, you know how scared she gets."

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know, but I promise, the next one will be a good one! Here's a little preview:**

 _Weiss booted up the Schneestation, while Yang chose a game._

 _"Alright, Yang, so since I won, I get to play a retro game, because those ones are the best."_

 _"Sure, sure, alright... I'll pick a retro game for ya..." Yang smirked as she chose a game, putting it into the console. As it started, a cutscene played._

 _"The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh...? Yang, what is this?"_

 _"Wait for the scene to end..."_

 _"... Silent Hill?"_

 **So, there ya go! I know this ended disappointingly, but I may update this chapter in future when I'm not as tired as hell. So, for now, goodbye peeps!**

 **Geezer, out.**


	9. Author Update

**Sorry there was no chapter for a while! I've had a real rough time with GCSE preparation, and this last week has been a nightmare... All I can say is, I'm concussed. And still recovering a little, but I'll get to work as soon as it clears up!**

 **Much love from Safiiri, Russet, Trebol and Yris, too. I would say everyone in the story, but I don't have ownership over them, so... bit difficult. :P**

 **Anyways, be safe and don't die!**


End file.
